One In A Hundred
by Rose Melissa Ivashkov
Summary: Adrian is a lonely guy, unsure of his future. From the hundred girls he could have chosen as possible candidates to win his heart, he chooses the girl that is unavailable. His future had never been more clear.
1. Chapter 1

**If you guys were wondering where the hell One In a Hundred went here it is! Hope you enjoy the further chapters! **

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.**_

* * *

Never in a million years would have I thought that this would happen to me. But, it was happening.

"If you got the choice to pick whatever Moroi to guard who would it be?" asked Christian Ozera, setting his icy blue gaze on me.

I sighed. Was he really asking this question again? "Christian, you already know who that is."

"Okay. Suppose that for whatever reason you don't get Lissa…who would you choose, Adrian or me?"

"That's easy," I said, putting on a fake smile, "Neither!"

"Little dhampir, I am hurt," Adrian Ivashkov said, coming from behind me. From the look on his face, he had overheard the conversation between Christian and I.

I turned around, wishing I could wipe that annoying smirk off that witty face. "Why is that, Adrian?"

"The thought of you not wanting me, hurts me to no extent…" He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Adrian, grow up," I said, looking back at Christian, resuming the conversation him and I had been having. "And, no, I will never have to choose between you two because I _Thwill _get Lissa."

"Let's say for crap's sake that you don't, who would you choose?" Christian asked, getting impatient that I wouldn't answer.

"If it came to that," I said, putting a finger under my chin, pondering on whether Christian or Adrian would be better to guard. "I think I would choose…you." I pointed at Christian. I changed the subject right away. I didn't want Adrian starting to argue over something stupid. "Why are we even discussing this…I might not pass my trials."

"Rose, you are a badass and you will just pass your trials and become a guardian. A good guardian." Adrian said, stepping on the cigarette he had been smoking. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have business to tend to." While he retreated, he gave me a look, sort of as if he were trying to tell me something. Before he left, he gave me a huge, Adrian Ivashkov smile.

What the hell was that for? "Well, my precious love, I have to go find my summer blossom." Christian left, leaving me alone and wondering what the hell was up with Adrian. I hoped it was nothing bad. Or, I hoped it was nothing stupid like Adrian liked to get most of the time. Well, whatever it was, it was sure to be bad.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room. As soon as I got there I closed the door and sighed.

I looked over my room and for some reason I began reminiscing about the past. From the first day of moving in here, to the day I ran away with Lissa to keep her safe from Victor Dashkov. That somehow made me think a little about the Russian bad ass that brought us back.

I sighed again. I really did miss Dimitri, but I had to quickly dismiss the thought. I scanned over my room one last time and decided to clean up my mess.

And by mess, I meant dump. The hamper was over flowing with dirty clothes, half of what was worn last week was either on the ground or hanging from the chair and desk, and there was even the clothes on my headboard from this morning during my closet raid.

I grabbed the clothes on the desk and chair first. I tried to hang them in my closet, but failed. The door of it wouldn't budge. I shrugged and decided to put them in my luggage already.

When that was done, I got the clothes on the headboard and also tossed them into the luggage. I walked to the hamper and dragged it to the washroom downstairs.

I decided to wash the colors first, then the whites. I separated them then tossed the colors in the washing machine. How much detergent are you supposed to put? I asked myself. I grabbed the _Tide_ bottle and decided to probably pour one cup. I poured it into the machine; closed the door; then pushed the start button.

"Washing too?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned around to see Eddie. I smiled at him and nodded. "Yeah, " I put a hand on the back of my head. "Full hamper. You?"

"Nope." He popped the 'p.' "I started packing." He opened the top of the machine next to mine and dumped all of them in.

"I sort of did too." I said. "Hey! You're supposed to separate them!"

He laughed. "Did I mention these aren't even mine?" He smirked. "These are Stan's." I looked into his load and saw a lot of familiar clothing that I know I saw only Stan wear.

"And what are you doing with it?" I asked. Why the heck does he have his laundry?

"Well," He hummed. "For all the years, of being a 'cool' teacher, I asked him if I could do his laundry." He snickered. "And he said yes." Then he broke down laughing and had to lean against the washing machine while he held his ribs.

"So, you're doing his laundry for him." I murmured. "And you're laughing because you're planning on turning his whites pink huh?" He nodded. Then an idea came to mind. I dug through my pile and got out a black lace thong.

"What are doing?" He asked as I put the thong in his machine.

"Just an idea." I smiled innocently at him. He gave me a puzzled look. "My way of getting back at him."

He smiled deviously, then put a cup of _Tide_ in his machine then closed it and turned it on. Then he leaned on the machine as it vibrated. Then turned serious.

"So," I jumped on my machine. "Who do you want to guard?"

He turned to me and smiled. "I think I would either want to guard Christian." I rolled my eyes at him. "What? He's cool." I scoffed and shook my head. "And what about you?"

"Eddie, that's an obvious answer." I stated. "Lissa of course."

"What if you didn't get Lissa and got stuck with someone else?"

I groaned. "What the heck is with you people?" I asked a little irritated. He shot me a look. "Sorry, Christian asked me the same question today. I would want anyone but Adrian."

"Oh," was all he said and left the wash room.

"Hey, you forgot Stan's stuff!" I yelled.

"I'll get it later!" He yelled back. I rolled my eyes and washed the rest of my clothes, then threw them into the drier.

When that was done I went back to my room and tossed them in the open luggage and decided to lounge in here for awhile.

* * *

**Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

"Are you nervous?" Eddie asked, as him, Christian, and I walked to the gym for our final training. Eddie and I were the only ones that were going to train. Christian was there to watch because his classes had been canceled for the day.

Today was the day that determined whether we were going to be official guardians or not. I was a little nervous. Dimitri's badass training had been passed down to me, so there shouldn't be reason why I should be nervous. Dimitri had trained me good and hard. I knew I was going to pass.

I looked over at Eddie. "Not really," I said, "I mean, I know I can do this. And, I know you can too."

He smiled when I uttered that last part. "Thanks, Rose." He changed his face and subject. "Did you hear that _'Queen Bitch' _is coming to announce who the guardian/Moroi pairings are?"

"That bitch!" No wonder everyone hated her. Damn! She had to ruin everything! Why? With her here, there was a slight possibility that I might not get Lissa. Lissa was what I wanted to guard for the rest of my life, with my last breath. And I wanted Dimitri to be there with me, helping me guard Lissa at the Royal Court, hopefully.

"Yes, I know," Eddie said, crossing his arms over his chest. "But what could we do? After all, she is the queen of our world."

Christian had been listening to everything silently but when Eddie said the last part of his speech, he spoke up. "That, what Eddie said, is why I can't wait till your Lover Bird or my Summer Blossom, rules the Moroi/dhampir world."

"Who is my 'Lover Bird' and who is your 'Summer Blossom?'" Christian was so random at times, and _one of those times _was right now.

"Lissa and Adrian."

"Don't you mean Lissa _or _Adrian?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second. "Yes, Lissa or Adrian. Even though we are not together, I don't want Lissa anywhere near that drunkie junkie. Drunkie Junkie is all for you, Rose." Christian said, winking at me.

I scoffed. "Christian, the only guy I want, well, he is unavailable."

"The last time I heard, Adrian was still available." I socked him on the arm and he smiled cheekily.

"Why does everyone want me with Adrian so bad?" I never would understand why they wanted me with him. I mean, yes, he was gorgeous and rich and came from a good family, but still, Dimitri was all those things expect rich. And, Dimitri did have a good reputation and Adrian didn't.

"Because you both are infamous. You and Adrian are the perfect couple material."

"My exact thoughts, _Lumbre,_" Adrian said, using his Romanian language to call Christian Fire. Adrian walked over to me and tossed an arm around me. I tried getting away but his hand was like steel around me. I couldn't move anywhere. He started playing with my hair. "Rose and I would make everything perfect. Our kids, our home, and our marriage. I have it all planned out."

"Are you like, on crack or something? Or, what have you been smoking?" I asked, squiggling out of his hand. "Because you and I will never be together. Maybe in your dreams, yeah, but not in real life."

"Rose, I know you need me just as much as I need you. You may not realize it now, but I know you will later." He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth. "See you later, love."

When he left, Eddie and Christian stared at me as if a watermelon was coming out of my nose. I shrugged. "Something is up his ass…"

Wow. Adrian really needed to stop his shit. I was getting tired of this, and soon I would snap and he would snap along with. One thing about, me is, Rose Hathaway never goes down without a fight. Oh, Adrian, you are going to be sorry, really, really, sorry, sorry that you ever bothered with Rose Hathaway, the angry pit bull…

I smiled, devilishly and evilly, about all the things I had in mind to get back at Adrian.

We finally reached the gym and my smile became one of happiness instead of evil.

"Ready?" Eddie asked as he crouched down into a combat position. Christian took a seat in one of the bleachers facing us.

"You know I've been ready." I got into the same stance and we sparred for a while.

"Ouch." Eddie said as I helped him up. "You really are a bad ass." He rubbed the side of his head where a wicked bruise will soon form.

"Now you know that?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed and I laughed too.

"When can we leave?" Christian said. He put a hand over his stomach and we heard something like a grumbling sound. "I'm starving!"

"We have laps to do first." I said turning back to Eddie. He nodded for me to give him instructions. "Twenty laps around the school in under fifth teen minutes and yes it's a race."

His face dropped. "What?" I chuckled. "How can you do that?"

I ran outside and he followed. I got into a running position right outside the door and he did the same with a grumble. "Ready? Set…GO!" I said and we dashed around the school.

We ran passed Alberta and Stan making their way to the commons. "Keep up the good work!" Alberta said to us. We nodded our heads.

Stan gave us the stink eye. We both snickered. Eddie gave him back his laundry and the look on his face when he found his white shirts, socks, and underwear a really light pink was priceless. But the look on his face when he found my thong was even funnier.

We ran and ran until we rounded the middle school dorms for the nine-tenth time.

"Good job Roza!" I turned around to see Dimitri waving right at me as he stood at his post at the dorm.

I nodded at him and continued my run. I couldn't help but feel lonely knowing that I can no longer be with him. The queen found out about Dimitri and me, and said that we can keep our jobs, but we have to break up. We were both devastated after, but that was only half the reason why I felt lonely.

He dated Tasha a week after.

"Race you to the finish line!" Eddie cheered breaking me out of my thoughts.

I scoffed. "As if you'll win!" We saw the gym right in front of us so we ran as fast as we could.

Christian was standing right out the door waiting for us. Eddie and I were breathing raggedly. We both looked at him. "Tie." He said with a smirk.

The three of us laughed. It was just for fun.

"Christian, Rose, Eddie!" we all turned around to see Lissa running right to us.

"What is it?" Eddie said.

"Come on," she whined. "You honestly have to ask that when it's lunch?"

All of our stomachs growled.

"See!" the Moroi said.

"Fine; fine, let's eat." I and Eddie said and we made our way to the commons.

We were the first ones in line, thanks to Lissa's super compulsion, and got our lunch first. I got a pepperoni pizza with a fudge brownie, Lissa got a sandwich , Eddie got meatloaf and a pizza slice, and Christian, who was starving got all of that and a apple.

We made our way to our usual table and sat down and dug in. We were talking about who Eddie and I wanted to be assigned to when Adrian burst through the doors and made his way towards us.

He sat right next me. I growled at him. "Now what?" I yelled at him.

He smirked. "Oh, come one, little dhampir," he wrapped an arm around me. "You don't mean that."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes I do, now GET LOST!" Everyone in the commons turned around to watch us. "When will you get it, Ivashkov? I will never be with you! I don't love you! Now GO AWAY!"

He lifted his arms off of me and glared. "Fine, but don't come back crying to me later."

He got up and left the commons. Right after he left, the whole room was filled with rumors.

I huffed. I turned to my friends who were looking at me with disapproving looks. "What was that?" Lissa asked a little mad.

I rolled my eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You yelling at him" Christian said. "That was really harsh."

I scoffed. "Excuse me?" I narrowed my eyes. "He tap danced on my last nerve, and he's stalking me, why wouldn't I yell at him!"

"He really loves you, you know." Eddie said taking a bite out of his pizza. "You shouldn't be too hard on him."

I rolled my eyes. I carried my tray and stood up and walked to the trash can. I threw away the remnants of my pizza and called over my shoulder. "I'll see you later on."

Later on tonight I got ready for the ceremony. Finally! The day I become Lissa's guardian. I trained my whole life for this day, and now it's finally here.

I got in my official guardian attire since it was mandatory and made my way to the gym. And boy was it crowded! The right side of the gym was filled with the novices, the right the guardians, and in the center of it all, Kirova, Alberta, and Tatiana.

They each wore their business attire like the rest of us.

I took a seat in the third row and waited for all of it to begin.

"All right, everyone settle down." Kirova said and we all hushed. "Before we begin reading off the names," Tatiana walked up. "Her majesty would like a few words."

Kirova nodded to Tatiana and took a step back. "For starters, I would like to congratulate the graduating novices." She turned towards us. "And I want to wish all of you the best of luck for the many years to come."

Alberta also said a few words. "We trained you all the best we can," she said with a proud tone. "Make us proud."

A few more words were said then finally it was time. Dimitri stood from his seat in the bleachers and called off each name.

"Eddie Castile" he said. I saw Eddie stiffen. "Christian Ozera." Eddie walked down and grabbed his file about Christian from Alberta, then walked back to his seat.

I ignored the rest of the names until…

"Rosemarie Hathaway" Dimitri smiled up at me proudly, but as he read the clipboard, I saw his face drop. He turned to Alberta and Tatiana. "What?" I saw him mouth.

"Just go with it." Alberta said making a gesture with her hands.

"I had nothing to do with it." Tatiana said.

Dimitri turned to face the crowd. With a loud sigh he spoke. "Rosemarie Hathaway," he repeated. "You'll be guarding…"

Excitement filled every part of me.

**

* * *

Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

_I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I am going to get Lissa! I will guard Lissa! That is why Dimitri was so shocked and acting is freaky. I am going to guard Lissa, my best friend Lissa! And, that is why Tatiana was acting so moody, or wait, maybe a cork is up her ass! But, who cares! I am going to get Lissa!_

Dimitri met my eyes for a millisecond. That only made him stutter. He couldn't get the name out properly. "Rosemarie Hathaway, you…will…be…guarding…Adrian… Ivashkov…"

"WHAT?!" I yelled out the word so loud that the whole academy heard. Once his name was mentioned, the whole school went quiet. I was barely able to comprehend what he had said. I mean, was this really happening to me? Or was I dreaming?

The kid sitting next to me had to slap me and ruin everything. I had been so convinced that this was all a dream, that I had gotten Lissa. I felt as if I were a kid that got into that age when they finally started to realize things, you know. You've been all ignorant for a couple of years, and then all of a sudden BAM! you realize everything your parents once denied you, is true, that is how I was feeling. And, that the world was not "sugar coated" as you thought it was. All this was happening to me, and it was bad.

I felt like dying as I made my way through the crowd to go stand on stage next to my Moroi. As I made my way, I heard a whisper, "They are perfect for each other, you have a blood whore, and a man whore." The dhampir that said that gave me a dark glare as I walked by her. I couldn't care less of what anyone thought of me. I just wanted this to be _not _real.

I didn't even smile as Alberta gave me a congratulating hug. I was emotion void. Tatiana, however, had an important message for me. She made me walk up to her and talked to me in private as Alberta and Dimitri continued to call out names.

"Why did you do this? Why couldn't you just give Lissa to me so that I could be her guardian?" I asked. I was so livid. I wanted to murder someone in that second. And, the best choice for me to murder, was the saggy hag that was in front of me. I didn't care if I had to go to jail for it. At least it would take me away from Adrian.

My dark mood must have scared her because, in her eyes, there was nothing but fear. "Believe me, Rose. I would have never done this if I had any power in controlling the guardian world. But, I don't have any power. The council that votes for this, voted that Lissa be guarded by someone else, and Adrian be guarded by you. 'The best for the best,' they said." She finished her speech by looking away. It was the first time that I saw the queen look defeated. It was a priceless view.

My anger dimmed some. "Well, in that case, there is nothing you or I can do, is there?"

Sadly, she shook her head. "All that I ask for is that you guard my nephew, my son, with your life. I am trusting that you can do that, Rose." After that, she walked back to where Alberta and Dimitri were standing.

"Little dhampir! I can't believe it!" Adrian said, throwing his arms around me. He was comforting me because I hadn't gotten Lissa. For a moment, I just hung on to him. Neither one of us said nothing. Just stood there, in each other's arms. "You know, if there is anything I could do, I would do it. But, Rose, I can't. I'm sorry."

I pulled away. "It's okay," I said. I was going to be an official guardian now. I had to be brave. I couldn't get upset over stupid things like this. I needed to be strong for the hard years that would sure enough be ahead of me. Plus, I think guarding Adrian wouldn't be that bad. I mean, he had money, and rich people spent most of their lives _living on the fast lane _or _living the high life_. That thought wasn't that bad.

Adrian smiled when he noticed my change of mood. Alberta was almost done reading names off her list. Adrian beamed at my smile that formed when I noticed his smile. "This is going to be great, Rose. You and I, together, forever."

I liked the way he said _you and I. _It sent chills up and down my spine. It made my insides warm. But, the way he said _forever_, made my whole body shake with great emotion. I felt as if electric shocks were what had hit my body, shocks that felt good. "Yes, Adrian, it is going to be great."

His eyes seemed to get lost in mine. My eyes were on his, as well, but, frequently, my gaze traveled to his lips. He moved in closer, inching his lips much closer to mine. His eyes were on mine all the while, but mine gazed down every second to his lips. If it weren't for the fact that when I moved my eyes off his that I still felt that urge to just kiss him, I would have said he was using compulsion on me. But, he wasn't. This I knew, somehow.

I felt the air between our lips get warmer, the distance get shorter. It was as if we were in a film and we were supposed to move in slow motion to make the scene much more dramatic than it was intended to be.

"Oh, Rose," he said. I closed my eyes completely and he closed the distance between our lips.

I only felt the soft, soothing feel of his lips for a nanosecond, just an instant before I was pulled away.

Someone strong gripped my hand in his hand, pulling me closer to him, and away from Adrian. I didn't need to hear the voice that spoke to know who it was. I realized, then, that the ceremony was over, and that everyone was almost leaving.

"Rose Hathaway, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" I heard his voice, loud and angry-filled. I looked up to notice that his eyes were as angry-filled as his voice.

And boy was he mad. I've seen Dimitri catch me in even situations much, much worse than this. I could've sworn there was steam coming out of his ears!

"It's none of your business." I yelled back at him.

He clenched his teeth. "It is my business as long as I'm here."

I scoffed. "No it isn't." Who the heck does he think he is? Then I could have sworn he got even redder. "Why jealous?"

His anger grew. "No" he said. "I'm disappointed."

"Why?" I crossed my arms. "Are you mad that I might actually like Adrian?"

He grunted. I smirked. Then his glared hardened on me.

I thought I would never hear him say his next words, but he did. "I thought I trained you better than to let yourself become a whore." He looked me up and down. "I guess I was wrong."

I growled and pounced right on top of him and pinned him on the ground. "Take that back!" He flipped us over so now he pinned me down.

"I taught you better!" He yelled right in my face. "You should've gotten Lissa!"

Even if I was happy he said that, I was still majorly pissed at him. I got my arms free from him and threw to the wall. I got up; ran up to him and punched him right on his nose. I heard a crunch from under my hand.

"Take it back!" I yelled again. "I'm not a whore!"

He kicked me in the stomach and I landed a blow to his left side. "You're acting like one!" he yelled.

I growled again and so did he. We fought for what felt like hours, and it was. By the time we were finish, we both had gashes on our faces, bruises, maybe a few broken bones, a black eye, and our clothes were ripped up and a mess.

I pinned him on the ground again and held his hands above his head.

"Take. It. Back." I gasped.

He breathed heavily and ragged. "No." he said. I breathed harder. "I can't believe you, Roza. After everything that happened between us, you chose him."

I got up and walked out of the gym. It was the middle of the night, day for humans. I basked in the sun for a little while and briskly walked back to my room. I had tears in my eyes that I hope no one else would see.

As soon as I got to my room, I opened the door and closed it. I jumped on the bed and cried endlessly. How could he say that? I thought. How can he just call me a whore? What did I do wrong?

I cried myself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

_**Adrian's POV**_

_Oh, Rose. I wish I could say all these wonderful things that pop into my head whenever you appear in my sight out loud to you. But I can't because you will dismiss it and think it is a joke. It's not a joke, love. I love you with all my heart and soul and whatever else composes me! I love you. _

I sat there, thinking there was no possible way I would ever see Rose again after she got assigned. I knew enough that she wouldn't get assigned to Lissa. Damn that jerk, who Rose would get assigned to.

Then, Belikov said some words that forever would change my world.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, you…will…be…guarding…Adrian…Ivashkov…" Each word was forced out and my name was said with venom. It was probably the only way he could say the name_ Adrian Ivashkov._ Hey, Belikov, it's not my fault, that you and I fell for the same woman, the woman that I am completely in love with.

My mind didn't seem to register what the hell Belikov had said.

"What?!" Someone yelled. Oh, my Rosie. This was bad. And good, at the same time. Rose was assigned to me! To me! And not Lissa. I scanned the stands for her and there she was, her mouth gaping and her eyes about to fall out of their sockets at any second. I looked into her eyes, but she was not very interested in looking into mine; there would be other times for eye seeing. For now, I had to focus in the present.

Some people stared at me, and some other people stared at her as she made her way to the stage. I didn't care about other people. All I cared for was her. She looked absolutely gorgeous as she made her way to the stage. I couldn't take my eyes off her for more than a half second. I didn't even want to blink for fear that the beautiful Aphrodite-incarnate might disappear out of my sight.

Rose shined on stage. She didn't smile. At all. She looked devastated. But, for me, she still shined. Love was blind, I observed. I knew all hell was going to break loose when my great Aunt pulled Rose away for a private conversation, so I stood up and followed her up the stage. Rose looked absolutely pissed as she snapped at the Queen.

I didn't want to interrupt. The Queen wasn't doing anything bad. Her facial expressions showed that she was only frustrated and not as livid as Rose was. I knew my Aunt well enough that she wouldn't start something with Rose.

After their talk, I walked up to Rose and threw my arms around her to comfort her. "Little dhampir! I can't believe it!" For once, she left herself be hugged by me for more than five seconds. She looked so upset that I felt this urge to just comfort her. As it was, I did. "You know, if there is anything I could do, I would do it. But, Rose, I can't. I'm sorry."

Thirty seconds later—_that's longer than all she has ever allowed me to hold her!_—she pulled away. There was a spark of joy in her eyes. That helped the dark mood that had formed in me ease up.

Her new mood made me smile. And feel happy. "This is going to be great, Rose. You and I, together, forever."

Her eyes had another spark when I said the words _you and I _and _forever_. I didn't know how, but I knew she was happy that she and I would be together for as long as God let me have her here with me.

"Yes, Adrian, it is going to be great." She said.

Somehow, our eyes got lost in each others. All I could do was stare. And she stared back. With the look she was giving me, I forgot everything. Forgot my name, forgot who the hell I was, forgot to breathe, forgot everything, but her, my beautiful Rose, who, at the moment, was staring into my eyes with love. She mesmerized me with her gaze.

There was an outer force that was pulling me towards her, but the force didn't just want our bodies pressed upon each others; it wanted our lips to move in synch with each other. It wanted our lips to touch so that a new love would form between us. Her warm, brown gaze moved to my lips. I leaned in closer.

The air between our lips was getting warmer because of the short distance our lips were from each other. This was all happening in slow motion. I was grateful because I didn't want this moment to end. I wanted it to last a long time. "Oh, Rose…." Her name was like a prayer to me.

She closed her eyes. Was this compulsion or was this real? It was real because _I_ wasn't using compulsion. Maybe she was…

_Shut up, Ivashkov, and kiss her already! She is waiting. Rule 1: Never keep a female waiting…_

My lips touched hers…every reflex I had in my body paralyzed as my lips lasted on hers…too real to be true.

"Rose Hathaway, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Of course, Belikov had to ruin everything! Damn him!

He pulled her away from me and Tatiana pulled me away from her. There was nothing I could do but I follow Tatiana's orders. Damn her, too.

*********

It was late night when I finally got to the rooms where guardians and their Moroi slept. Rose was already asleep, so I tried to make as little noise as possible. I passed by her room, and I heard her sniffle and give small sobbing noises.

Rose was crying?

I wanted to kill the person that had done this to her.

*******

_**Rose's POV**_

Warm, salty tears dripped from my the corners of my eyes and slipped down my cheeks. Tear by tear, I let all the pain out. Before he started dating Tasha, Dimitri made me feel as if I were the most precious thing in his world. After Tasha, he made me feel what he had called me earlier, he made me feel like a real blood whore. God, he made me feel so cheap and…bad. It was a good thing that I wasn't going to be his guarding partner anymore.

"Dimitri, why do you make me feel so bad?" I whispered to the darkness, and very quietly because I didn't want Adrian, in the other room, to hear me.

The tears kept on going. It felt as if pieces of my soul were emerging with each tear.

As I wiped some tears, I heard footsteps in the room. Since I had a charge now, an important charge, I shot out of bed, barely making any noise, to investigate why the noise had happened. Very slowly, I edged closer to the shadow that was pale against the darkness. Maybe Strigoi had snuck in while I wept.

I didn't notice I had bumped into someone until we were both on the ground, me on top.

Adrian started laughing underneath me. I let out the breath that I had been holding. "If you are going to greet me like this more often when I come in late, I should start coming in late all the time."

"Adrian Ivashkov! Do you realize the scare you gave me?!" I asked, lifting myself up so that I could stare into his eyes. I hoped none of those feelings I had been feeling earlier returned. No such luck, as soon as our eyes met, my heart started to beat faster and skip some beats.

He was still acting all cheeky like. He rolled over so that he was on top. The position we were in now made me speechless. This was not my normal behavior. As if some switch had been clicked, all our mischievous attitudes disappeared and all that was left was an aura of seriousness. "Rose, lovely Rose…" Adrian whispered, before he glued his lips to mine.

* * *

**Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

I devoured his lips. I tasted every inch of them. His mouth opened at the command of my tongue. He gave me a slight moan as I bit his bottom lip. His tongue traced my bottom lip, and I swear it felt like silk against me.

"Rose," he whispered my name. I didn't want to hear him. I didn't want him doing anything. I only wanted his lips on mine, moving in complete and total sync. I think he wanted the same me from thing. He _needed _the same thing from me. I can't believe I had been denying this for so long. I am undeniably in love with him. I love…Adrian Ivashkov. Er—at least that was what I thought I was feeling.

"Adrian…" I couldn't think of nothing else to say except his name. I opened my eyes a little and his were closed—another proof that he wasn't using compulsion. Nothing was stopping us from getting closer to each other.

I was breathless and so was he. I was panting, eager for more oxygen, but more desperate for his lips that seemed to be my version of chocolate dipped strawberries. I sighed, happy that he had sneaked his lips back on mine again when I was done taking a breath.

I slipped my hands around his neck and brought him much closer than he was at the moment. Of course, without his arms to support him up, he started falling closer to me, pressing his body as close to mine as possible. I brought up a leg and tossed it around his waist. I let my hands slide down his back and to the edge of his shirt. I started pulling it up.

His lips moved down to my neck and then up to the corner of my ear. "Little dhampir, don't tempt me into something you don't want to do," he said, resuming his kissing after he was done speaking.

I straddled him and flipped him over so that I was on top now. "Trust me, this is something I wanted to do ever since—ever since…you kissed me five minutes ago." That seemed like a suitable response.

He laughed. "Don't you want to wait—at least get to know me better?" He was asking these questions but his lips were on mine when they weren't busy talking.

"All I know about you is that…you're sexy as hell. That's all I care about…right now." Damn, I probably sounded desperate. But why couldn't he just give in now. I stopped with the sexual actions. "You are right. And it's going to be kind of weird if we do have sex…I your guardian and you my charge. Do you get what I am saying?"

"No, and I don't care." He said, slipping his hands under my shirt and swishing it off. "Wow, I am defiantly loving the sight I am seeing," he said, staring at my chest. I ran my hands down his chest, lowering them until they reached the button of his jeans. He crossed his arms behind his head. "Let me see you work your magic, little dhampir love."

"Ha-ha, you wish." I leaned forward, letting my lips run down his chest like my hands had earlier. I bit his abdomen a couple of times before lifting my head again. I unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans.

I really wasn't sure, but his size looked kind of good. He smirked. "Liking what you see?"

Since we were both kidding around here, I decided to play along. "Nope," I said, giving him, I hoped, a cruel smile, "I have seen better and…bigger."

"Well, I envy that guy…." In his eyes, you could see lust forming in the back of his eyes, but before the lust you saw love. I was happy to see that he really wanted me. I didn't want a one night stand to ruin our friendship so I decided to play it safe. We weren't going to have sex tonight…or were we?

"Are you talking about…Dimitri?" I cocked an eyebrow at him.

He blushed and gave a small smile. "A little…" he admitted. Then he rolled to the side of me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I laughed a little. "He feels the same about you." I tell him.

He scoffed. "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Why do you think he was angry?" he gave a confused look. "Earlier after the ceremony."

"Oh." was all he said.

We both stayed quiet again. Our hands somehow met each other and our fingers laced together.

We looked at each other in the eyes and I never noticed how deep his were. It seemed they're the ones that can see right into your soul; the type some people are afraid of…the ones you see in the one whom you love.

I admit. I might be falling for him.

And I loved the idea of it.

I smiled at him and he smiled at me as we both closed our eyes to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I was a little surprised to find Adrian left. I sat up and frowned a little. I was about to tear up, when I saw a small note on his pillow with my name on it.

I opened it and it said:

_Rose,_

_We're leaving at noon. The court's private jet is ready for when we have to depart, so finish packing and we'll se each other at lunch. Lissa and pyro are waiting for you too at the jets, so yeah, meet us at noon._

_Adrian_

I folded it back up again and rolled my eyes with a smile. I got out of bed and headed down to the bathroom down the hall to splash water in my face and to brush my teeth.

After I got back to my room, I started to finish packing my five luggage bags with no difficulty. I opened some of the cardboard moving boxes that the academy hands out and started to fill it up with whatever wasn't clothes.

After about an hour or two, I was finished. Someone knocked on my door as I changed into my jeans and black t-shirt. I tied my hair into a ponytail and answered the door.

"I thought you wanted to see me at…oh. It's you." It wasn't Adrian. Unfortunately it was Dimitri instead.

"Rose, I'm really sorry." he said with a pleading look in his eyes.

I scoffed. "Whatever, Dimwit." I said and slammed the door right in his face.

I turned back to my room when someone knocked again. I rolled my eyes and turned to answer it again. I guess someone wants a punch in the face.

"Look, I don't…oops, sorry Eddie." I guess Dimitri gave up. Poor Eddie. I held my fist right in his face; I almost hit him.

"Uh…I don't want to know." he said nervously. He peered over my shoulder at my luggage then looked back at me. "Need help?

I nodded. "What do you think?"

He laughed and helped me lull my luggage down to where the rest of our gang set theirs.

"What happened between you and Ivashkov last night?" He asked as we walked to the commons for breakfast.

I blushed. "You heard it?"

He scoffed. "No. I saw him walk to your dorm." He smiled; then his face dropped in realization. "Did you two have sex?"

I so wanted to laugh, but instead I didn't answer. "Rose." He pressed.

"We were about to." I said a little flustered. "But we fell asleep."

He laughed a little. "Wow…seriously?" he said in between laughs.

"Yea.." then I spotted the commons and my stomach growled. "Let's eat!" I cheered and we ran the rest of the way there.

* * *

**Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

"Rose can I ask you a question?" Eddie asked, while we waited in line to get our food.

"Sure," I said, absentmindedly.

"Do you think I am cute?"

I stared at Eddie. Why did he ask these questions? I answered him, though. "Sure, Eddie. A lot of girls think you are very sexy."

He nodded, seeming pleased. "Do you think I am sexy enough to ask Meredith out?"

I almost dropped the plate I was holding. "Um…yeah?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. He stayed quiet. And we got our food in silence. We grabbed our food and went to go sit down. It was kind of awkward.

"Rose, did anything happen between you and Adrian last night?" Lissa asked at one point of our lunch break. She was trying to sound casual, but you could see and hear the curiosity and eagerness in her voice and face. Lissa, why did she have to ask those questions? Why were they—Christian, Lissa, and Eddie—so keen on Adrian and I hooking up? He was a sexy, rich, and nice guy, yeah, but I think it would never work out. It could but we would have to work a lot to make it work. We would be caught bad romance—a bad relationship. It would be better if we were apart, if we only had a Guardian/Moroi relationship.

I let out my breath, a breath that was to calm me down—I hoped. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Do you guys really think I am that big of a slut or whore? Do you guys think that every guy I see, I have to sleep with?" I took more breaths, hoping to calm down again. It felt more than one spirit user was around. It felt as if I were catching the darkness from two people rather than one.

"Rose, it was just a question—" Christian began, but I stopped him. Fire boy, started opened mouthed at me. _Bitch! _is what his face read.

"Yes, and that stuff is private. Do you think I go around asking people if they had sex last night?" I don't know why in the world I was getting mad. I shouldn't. I should be happy because today I was leaving the academy and I was leaving behind Dimshit—I mean…Dimitri. I needed to be happy and have fun on my last day.

"Sorry, Rose. I didn't mean to be so nosy."

I nodded. "Watch what you say next time." My words sounded rude—and her face did drop in shame—but, I needed to stop her from asking the wrong questions at the wrong time.

All through lunch, she wouldn't look or talk to me. Whatever, she wasn't my problem anymore. She was Astasia's problem—Astasia, her guardian. Speaking of the devil, Astasia was staring at me as if she wanted to shoot me. What the hell was up her ass?

"You have something you want to say to me?" I asked, looking at her—I did not like when people stared at me. And this bitch definitely thought she was better than I was because she got assigned to guarding Lissa. Well, I had a better charge…Adrian Ivashkov—who I would die next to someday, if he didn't request a new guardian that is.

"Do not talk to Lissa like that." She said, and from her tone she didn't want to say anything more.

I, on the other hand, wanted to shove something down her throat so that she could die. I was sounding more and more like my mother by the day. I was not ashamed of it anymore. If I was going to be a guardian—which I was—I had to be strong like her and badass like Dimitri. And, so, I needed to stop this conversation before it got out of control. I simply nodded at Astasia—thinking, _I'll get you later, bitch_. _You may think that your badass because you got Lissa, but you will never be as badass as a Hathaway!_

Lissa finally looked at me. "Rose, it is my fault…I shouldn't have asked."

I shook my head. "It's fine, Lissa. No worries."

When I was done eating, I stayed in the cafeteria. Lissa, her slutty guardian, Christian, and Eddie were all engaged in a conversation. I was thinking about Adrian. Where the hell was he? I was supposed to follow him everywhere. He wasn't here. I was a bad guardian. He is going to die because of my inability to guard him—

A hand touched my shoulder. "Why are you worried, little dhampir?"

I turned around. "Where have you been?" I sounded more like a jealous girlfriend and not his guardian. What the hell was up with me today? Maybe something was up my ass, and not that other bitch's ass.

He looked at me with surprise. "At the feeders." he responded.

"Oh." was all I could say. I looked at him up and down. "Then why is your hair messed up?"

He smirked at me. "Well," he hummed. "I fell asleep last night with the most gorgeous girl in the world." I smiled.

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow at him. I hugged his waist and leaned my head on his chest. "What's her name?"

He pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm...Rosemarie Hathaway."

I smiled. I stretched up and he leaned down. Our lips met in a soft kiss.

"Lord Ivashkov." We broke away to see a very menacing looking Dimitri looming over us. He looked to me, then back to Adrian. "May I remind you that until you and leave school grounds to keep your public displays to yourselves?"

I snarled at him. I was about to tell him to 'fuck off!' but Adrian spoke be fore I had the chance to. "Guardian Belikov," he said poilitely. "Guardian Hathaway and I are keeping our public displays to ourselves, it's just that the public always catches us."

I blushed a little. Dimitri huffed and turned to leave. I scoffed. What's his problem anyway? He picked Tasha over me.

"When are we leaving?" I asked Adrian. He still didn't tell me where we were going! I usually liked surprises, but this is totally driving me crazy!

He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. He stood up from his seat. "You'll see." And with that he walked out the door.

Lissa shot me a funny look. "What was that?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Dimitri being a bitch, and Adrian keeping something from me."

She shook her head.

Christian gave me a funny look.

I gave him the stink eye. "What pyro?"

He stared at me. "Nothing." He muttered.

Eddie had his mouth dropped open. "So badass Belikov is jealous?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Don't know; don't care." I said and leaned back in my seat.

He sighed and continued eating whatever was left of his lunch.

I checked the time on the clock that hung above us. I stood up from my seat. "Guys, we better go it's kind of getting close to noon."

"See you later." I waved at them and walked away.

Before leaving the cafeteria I glared at the bitch Asastasia; she glared back at me. Oh yeah, bring it on bitch! You so do not mess with Badass Hathaway.

I walked to the gym to train a little bit with the practice dummies that Dimwit and I used to use for staking. I was on my eighth dummy that looked a lot like Asastasia when Lissa came running in.

"Rose! Guess where we're going!" She squealed and jumped up and down.

I put my stake back in my pocket and tried to hold her down. "Liss, what are you talking about?"

She somehow got me to start jumping with her. "We're going to Europe!" she sang.

I smiled and started jumping by myself. "Seriously!" I squealed. "Where? Where! where!"

She said the name really fast so I couldn't hear it right. "What?"

"I said: Rome! The city of romance!" Rome?

"Seriously?" I asked. "That's great!" we finally stopped jumping because our feet hurt.

"It was Adrian's idea," She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

I raised a questioning one at her. "Oh, come one, Liss." I said.

She groaned. "Come on Rose! You know he's crazy about you!"

I thought about it for a minute and smiled. I'm crazy about him too.

"Well, standing here won't get us there!" I said and we ran to the jets like crazy.

* * *

**Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

He took it too far. That was not a lie. It was damn fact! Adrian just took it too far. He did. And he had to drag me into this. _This_ wasn't something bad he had done. I was just stating a fact.

"Wow." No other word to describe what I was seeing. This apartment was just that gorgeous—it was almost as gorgeous as Adrian himself. "Adrian, when did you buy this?"

He set the bag that belonged to me, the one he had suggested carrying, on the ground and sat down on the couch, kicking his shoes off. "As soon as I found out that you were going to be my guardian…I bought it."

"Well," he began, "I had to show my one and only true guardian that I did love her. From the day they assigned her to the day I would die…she would have to face hell. I decided to gift her with this precious apartment, which she sure loved."

I smiled at him. "I love it, but I think you took it too far."

"It's my money…" He said, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it on the ground. He was now only left with just dark jeans. The sight of him half-naked made me want to faint…or die. "Why don't you relax with me?" There was something in his tone that said he was trying to imply something.

He patted the spot next to the couch. I went to go sit next to him, and he grabbed a remote. "Now, let's listen to some romantic music." He pressed a button and some country music started playing.

I groaned. "Please, Adrian, anything but that kind of music." I hated Country music more than I hated cats.

"Shh, little dhampir, your song is on." He closed his eyes and started nodding his head to the music.

"My song?"

He nodded, his eyes still closed. "I just dedicated it to you." He leaned back against the couch and relaxed. I did the same but leaned on him. His arm found my waist and it stayed there, wrapped around me. I focused on the lyrics of the song.

_No if, and's, but's or maybe's  
So you wanna be her baby  
I can read your face like a book  
Yeah it looks easy to love her but believe me brother  
It's harder than it looks_

I laughed. This was not _my _song. This was his. It totally fit him.

_  
She's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as she is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When she's yours she brings the sunshine  
When she's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah she's heaven on the eyes  
But boy she's hell on the heart  
_

Really? Really, Adrian? This is what I am to you?

_Yeah she's good when she's bad  
She's cute when she's mad  
And she does all the wrong things right  
Yeah boy it's a fact when they're made like that  
You ain't ever gonna sleep at night_

_She's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as she is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When she's yours she brings the sunshine  
When she's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah she's heaven on the eyes  
But boy she's hell on the heart_

When the next part started, he looked into my eyes, and leaned closer to whisper the part in my ear. I giggled a little at his singing—it wasn't bad, actually he was a very good singer. It was just that I had never seen Adrian like this. Never.

_Once you feel her touch and you've felt that rush  
It's gonna mess up your head  
But here's the kicker son  
Your old ticker's gonna beat you half to death_

I swear—it was as if they song was written for him and I. It fit us so perfectly. 

_She's as pretty as a picture  
Every bit as funny as she is smart  
Got a smile that'll hold you together  
And a touch that'll tear you apart  
When she's yours she brings the sunshine  
When she's gone the world goes dark  
Yeah she's heaven on the eyes  
But boy she's hell on the heart  
Yeah she's hell on the heart_

"So, little dhampir, what did you think of my awesome singing skills?" He said, taking my hand in his.

"It was great…I think you could become the next Jay-Z." I laughed at my own lame joke.

He laughed along with me. "Oh, Rose…"

I yawned. I was tired. The trip from Montana to Italy had made me ever more tired. Adrian and I had stayed at the Royal Court for a couple of months. But then, Adrian wanted to move away from all Royals and mom and dad _and _his aunt—so he decided to come here, dragging me along in this mess _and _dragging Christian and Lissa. They lived about ten miles from here, in the middle class area of Italy.

"Tired, sexy?" Adrian asked, using the hand he had around my waist to bring me closer to him.

"Yes, luscious." We always did this, we always came up with weird names for each other.

He nodded. "Go pick out any room from the five rooms."

I stood up and nodded. "Aren't you going to sleep yet?"

He grinned. "Nah, I have a date with Mrs. Russie."

I didn't know why, but the mention of a female with Adrian made me a little bit…upset. "Who is she?"

He reached over to the cabinet next to the couch. He pulled out something. "I have a date with Russian Vodka." He said, running his hand over the surface. "Yum, she is so tasty." He was using his voice of seduction.

I rolled my eyes and started walking upstairs where all rooms were located. I searched everywhere for a decent room, but they were all under construction, I guessed—the only room that wasn't like that was the master bedroom…and that was the only one that had a bed. I walked down stairs.

I walked in front of Adrian. He looked up at me. "Can I help you with something, sexy?"

"Where am I going to sleep?" That was the only question that I could ask that didn't involve the question, _are we sharing a room?_

"In the bedroom upstairs." Where was he going to sleep? "I'll sleep here, on the couch."

He would do that for me? _He would do anything for you, Rose._ My mind whispered. But I couldn't let him do it. "You know, luscious, I don't mind sharing a bed."

He looked shocked as hell. "You don't?"

"No. Well, as long as you don't try anything that is."

He smirked. "No worries—I only act until asked to act." He stood up from his lazy position. "In that case, we should get some sleep." He grabbed my hand and towed me up the stairs, which were made out of glass and scared the shit out of me.

He closed the door behind him, which was ridiculous since nobody would come into the house expect him and I. "Make yourself comfortable, sexy Rose." He slipped into bed, while I stripped out of my clothes until I was left with black shorts and red cotton shirt. "Definitely liking what I am seeing." Adrian said, as I finished dressing.

"Good, because that's all you get to do. See, not touch, just see." He broke the first law I put on him. His hand slithered on over to my waist, nearing me to him so that we were chest to chest. "Ivashkov, I thought you were going to obey my orders."

His lips came closer to my face. "I wish I could, Rose, but you are so tempting, so hard to resist." It hadn't happened since the day we left the academy, but Adrian suddenly kissed me. I didn't want him to stop kissing him, and he didn't want to stop kissing me. It is so amazing how our subconscious mind and our conscious mind work—my conscious mind thought I had loved him…and my subconscious mind knew I loved him. Oh, and I loved him very much. A lot more than I loved Dimitri. I needed him a lot more than I needed air, water, and food. Just his simple touch made me want to stop breathing. Just his simple kisses, made me want to get lost against him….

"Rose, why can't you be with me?" He asked, his lips nearing the edge of my jaw.

"Adrian," I stopped speaking because his lips were over mine, but when they traveled to my neck, I spoke again. "Adrian, I am with you."

That seemed to do it. He rolled me so that I was under him, his touch and kisses intoxicating me. Tonight…tonight, would definitely be the night I gave myself up to Adrian Ivashkov.

His hungry lips took over and the world felt like it blurred away, it felt as if Adrian and I were the only ones in the world.

I unlocked my lips from him and gazed into his deep emerald eyes. I smiled and so did he. We both got up on our knees and resumed our kissing. His hand found their way to the hem of my shirt and tugged it up above my head.

He leaned back for a moment. "Beautiful." He murmured.

I giggled. His lips came back to mine and my hands drifted to the hem of his shirt. He whimpered when I just held it there for the time being. I smiled against his lips and pulled it up slowly. Once it was over his head he tossed it on the floor along with my shirt.

My hands roamed his chest and he growled. I chuckled. I loved how I affected him. For a Moroi, he was a bit muscular, not as muscular as Dimitri, but muscular. He leaned forward and pressed me in between the mattress and him.

He toyed with button of my pants for a while and unbuttoned it and zipped it down. He stood up to pull my pants off and did the same with his. I think I drooled. He wore black boxers and his chest was…WOW.

He didn't look like he was breathing. Then I saw all the lust inside of his eyes, and the ever growing member that stood out of his boxers.

I giggled. "See something you like?" I teased.

He growled and crawled back to me and his legs on either side of my body. I gave him my man eater smile. His hands found their way to my back and I leaned forward as he unclasped my black lace bra. He threw it across the room never taking his eyes of me.

He kissed my neck and bit lightly on my shoulder. I moaned. He kissed his way down to my chest. His mouth only a few centimeters away from my left nipple. He looked up to me as if asking for permission. I nodded and he took it in his mouth. I moaned as I arched my back making it go more into his mouth. His other hand reached up and massaged the other one. I felt myself growing wetter, and wetter. Then he switched positions as he gave my right side the same attention. I moaned again from the sensations as his tongue swirled in his mouth. By now, I was very, very wet.

"Adrian." I moan. "Please."

He understood and immediately took of his boxers. I moaned as his member pressed onto my thigh. He got rid of my thong and crawled down. His hands found mine on the side of my body and held them.

His tongue entered me and I moaned. Oh God, that felt good. He sucked on my clit and let go when I cum. He came back to me and kissed me hard on so I could taste myself.

"Rose," he breathed. "You taste amazing."

I smiled. I opened my legs up for him and he entered smoothly. It hurt a little.

"Rose, you're tight?"

I scoffed. "I haven't done this is in a while."

He smiled and entered full on. I moaned his name as he thrust in and out. I needed more of him, and almost like he read my mind, he sped up and went harder.

We reached our peaks as we screamed out each other's names not caring that someone probably heard us.

He landed on top of me. Our breathing was ragged and we took awhile to calm down. He pulled out of me and rolled over beside me and extended out his arm. I moved closer and laid on his arm as he looked at me with pure love and affection in his eyes.

I snuggled closer into his chest and I smiled. He wrapped his other arm around me and gently rubbed my back.

"I love you." He said softly and kissed my head.

"I love you too." I said and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

A soft, warm hand caressed my cheek. Soft, warm fingers stroked my hair. And soft, warm lips brushed over mine passionately. Romantic phrases and words, such as _I love you—_were what he whispered in my ears that morning when I woke up. Adrian and I had started a dating after that one day when we had sex for the first time. And ever since that night, Adrian and I had sex almost every night. It was amazing.

I opened my eyes to meet the exquisite green eyes of my new love.

"Good morning, my beautiful Rose goddess." With his thumb, he traced my lower lip. A second passed, and he leaned down to kiss me. After he pulled away, he just stared into my eyes. "How was your night?"

I stretched, a smile forming on my face. "Wonderful because you were by my side all night." He reached for my hand and intertwined it with me. "How was yours?"

"Do I have to answer that…or can I just show you how good my night was?" He asked, letting his fingers slide to the hem of shirt—the one I had slipped on last night before we fell asleep—and stroked every part of my bare chest.

I let him roll me under him. "I like the second answer better." I giggled. "Show me how wonderful of a night _you _had." Oh, he did, and very good.

Adrian pulled the white sheet over our heads, all the while his green eyes boring into mine. I swear, every time he looked into my eyes, I felt as if a fire was starting on my body. I could never take my eyes off him. My body responded too well to his, and his to mine.

We weren't wearing so much clothes, so there wasn't much to tear off. He was so sexy. I couldn't believe I was having him. He started kissing me, his mouth opening, his tongue exploring the inside of mine. His deep, hard, hungry kisses were making my oxygen level very low…extremely low. His lips denied mine for a second as he went down to kiss and caress my neck with them. I was gasping for air and so was he.

His hands, however, were being very playful like his lips. They slid down both my thighs, arching them so that he could go in me. I could already feel his hard member on the side of my inner thigh. There really wasn't words to describe how sex felt. There were only two words that I could use to describe, those were the two main words out of all the words I liked to use to describe how sex felt: Pleasure and bliss.

I gasped out a little, not in pain but in pleasure, as Adrian entered my opening. It hurt, yet at the same time it felt so good. You didn't want it to stop. As it was, we didn't stop for about an hour. This feeling of bliss and pleasure made you want to melt, made you want to dissolve, most specifically into Adrian. Adrian and I were becoming one, getting as close as we could get, our bare skin, where it made contact, burning.

Sometime later, I felt myself reaching my point, my climax. It was not long before he reached my point. He continued to give small thrusts, and that added to my orgasm—it made it so much better. I swear, I was experiencing the best orgasm of my life.

We tried catching our breaths, still connected as one, him still inside me, but he continuously kissed me hard and hungry. Finally, we separated but still resumed kissing. "So your night was wonderful?" I asked, making him laugh.

"Exactly," he said, grabbing my hand and bringing me to him.

Just then, my stomach grumbled. He started chuckling. "Well, time to feed my girl." He leaned down to give me one last kiss before standing up and slipping on a pair of jeans. I caught a glimpse of him and it made me blush. He waggled his eyebrows at me. I still stayed in bed, thinking about the wonderful night—and morning, we had had. It was so amazing. Love was meant to be used in this way.

I stretched, groaning as I realized that I was sore in some areas. But it felt good. I reached for the first thing on the ground, hoping it would be one of my shirts. To my displeasure, it was his shirt. There was nothing to do but to put it on. Either that or walk down the stairs naked. Hmm…the second option seemed not so bad…he would probably just take me to the nearest…_Rose Hathaway! Are you becoming a sex freak?! _My mind screamed at me. I quickly put on his shirt and walked down the stairs.

The glass stairs felt really cold against my feet. Ugh! I should have gotten some cool slippers that day when Lissa had suggested I do. Adrian was talking to a lady when I got downstairs. By the way she was dressed, you could conclude that she was the attendant of this house. She seemed too, too easy-going, though. The way she stalked to Adrian made her look more like a flirter rather than a worker. And Adrian was enjoying this all with an amused smile. Oh. Hell. No. Bitch. That guy you are talking to is _my _man.

I didn't want to be one of the crazy possessive girlfriends, but it irked me to see another female with Adrian. I was only supposed to be in his life. "Adrian, babe, where are you?" I pretended like I couldn't see him. The lady that was next to him looked at him with a last-time-I-heard-you-weren't-dating-anyone-look. His attention defocused on her and then his eyes searched for me. He gave me a huge smile when he saw me. He held out his arms for me and I ran into them, jumping very eagerly on him and wrapping both legs around him, kissing him just as eagerly.

"O…kay." The lady said. "I better leave," she said, laughing nervously. With that, she left.

Adrian, however, wasn't done with me, but I was done with him. I jumped off him and asked: "What's for breakfast?"

"That lady you just kicked out…she was supposed to make us breakfast. But your jealousy side had to come out and kick her out of the house." I walked back to him and wrapped my arms around him. I put one hand on his hair and brought his face closer for a kiss. "I just don't like other females around you."

"I almost forgot. Lissa called while you were asleep. She said she wanted to visit you. Talk you about something."

I sighed. "I hope she's not pregnant." God, poor Lissa, that is all I had to say.

"Why? What's so wrong about her being pregnant?" Adrian asked, curiously going to sit on the couch.

"Well, ever since we were small, we would always say that we would get pregnant together. Not me and her have a baby together. But, we would get pregnant at the same time." I know, dumb idea.

He grinned like a real bad boy. "Well, I could help you with that. If Lissa's tells you the good news, then we'll get working immediately." He said, winking. "After all, that is what I have wanted ever since…um…who knows when."

I blushed and laughed. "In your dreams, Ivashkov. We aren't going to try to have a baby now—"

"Please, don't say never," he said, his eyes pleading with me. "All I ever want is to form a family with you."

I rolled my eyes. "You clearly fantasize too much!" I said, walking towards the kitchen.

"You know, its almost Valentine's Day…your 5-carat princess-cut set in a platinum band might get returned to the jewelers…"

That sure got my attention. I stopped walking and breathing. Please, oh God, please don't tell me he wants to propose! Please don't! I am still too young! "What?!"

"Just saying, Rosie, you never know." He said, winking again and leaving the conversation at that.

I shook my head and started walking to the kitchen. If he was going to forget about this conversation than so was I. I walked into the kitchen and started working on some pancakes. As I was mixing the batter for the pancakes, I got this…craving to just eat it like that. When I finished mixing, I just dipped my finger in and licked it off. It felt like heaven in my stomach and body. I couldn't get enough of it.

At one point, Adrian walked in the kitchen and laughed. "Babe, what are you doing?"

I was so embarrassed I couldn't get a response out. "Nothing," I managed out a second too late.

"Well, I heard a lot of moaning from the kitchen and I was kind of sad that you excluded me from your fun, um, activities. So I invited myself." He laughed this time. "Really, Rose, it's totally cool. I do that all the time."

"I just got this horrible desire to just eat it." I turned around and started heating the non-stick pan up.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Babe, it's okay." He grinned evilly in my ear. "Hey, maybe it's a pregnancy sign…you know. Cravings…are always a good sign."

"Jeez, I am not pregnant." I looked out the window. "I can't be. I am on the Pill, so that Mr. Lazy over here doesn't have to waste his time on putting a condom while he have sex."

"Rose, you will never understand how uncomfortable and tight they are."

"Well, whatever." And that ended the discussion.

"Rose! OMG! Guess what?!" Lissa asked. It was some time later and both Adrian and I were showered and decent for the day.

I rolled my eyes and turned to her. "What is it?"

She smiled from ear to ear and I pressed on. "What's up?"

She glowed for some odd reason, and I got a little irritated. "Lissa, what is it?" I demanded.

She said something in a high pitched squeal and I couldn't understand her. "What?"

"Tasha and Dimitri are coming over!" My jaw dropped. "Isn't that great?"

I closed my mouth before any bugs flew into it and just stared at her. She rambled on about how Tasha said she's been missing Christian lately, and said she and Dimitri were coming over for a few weeks for a visit.

"That's…okay." I guess.

Adrian stayed silent during most of the conversation and only nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Then she said something way out of discussion. "Christian proposed and were getting married next month, and I'm pregnant!"

My jaw dropped again. "Seriously?" I squealed. Oh My.

She nodded. "Yup, four weeks to be exact." I smiled.

She rambled on excitedly and I listened and rambled with her. She left which left me and Adrian alone together.

He kissed my cheek and walked back into the kitchen. "I'll be right back."

I smiled happily, then the phone rang.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Guardian Hathaway?" I recognized the voice of Queen Bitch.

"Yes."

"I need to discuss with you on the matter of my nephew." I gulped. "I want you to end your relationship with him immediately."

My jaw dropped. I had tears coming out of my eyes as my whole body trembled. "Why?" I said shakily.

She sounded sincere. "I'm sorry Rose, but my nephew has a great future ahead of him, but he can't have that as long as he is with you."

I gasped out sobs, not caring that she could probably hear me. She continued speaking. "Please Guardian Hathaway, you have to understand," she pleaded. "It's for the best, for the both of you."

I gulped while my salty tears streamed down my face. "Can…I…still guard…him?" I choked out unevenly.

She took a while before she answered. "That is beyond my power, so I guess that would be a yes," I would've sighed in relief if my voice wasn't clogged up. "But, that might change, who knows what the future might hold?"

"Your Majesty," I said trying to stay calm. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

I could practically hear her nod. "I'm sorry Rose, I really am." I slammed the phone back on the receiver when Adrian happened to walk in.

"What's wrong?" He asked and held me against him. I didn't answer him right away and just stood frozen in his arms. "Rose?" He lifted my chin up so I could look at him.

"Adrian," I said trying to compose myself. "We have to end this." I stepped out of his arms as he became frozen.

"What? I don't understand." He said.

I shook my head. "Look, you're an Ivashkov lord, and I'm just a middle-classed guardian," I tried to keep my face neutral. "We can't be together."

He looked at me disbelieving and had a stern look. "I know you don't believe that," he took a step closer to me and I almost cracked, almost. "We can be together."

I shook my head. I didn't want to say my next words, but I did. "You're a royal Moroi, Adrian, I'm a dhampir, everyone knows that this is only a fling, maybe it is, but look, I still want to be friends, but I just can't…do this anymore."

He blinked. I continued. "Adrian, I'm sorry, but it's fact. We can't be together, and never will." I turned around and went into the kitchen. "Everyone knew it." I murmured to myself.

I walked away as he just stood there. He didn't move, or speak until I looked back. "Whatever, Guardian Hathaway," He said back. "But just remember, I love you." I turned around and blinked back tears that will show how I really felt about him.

* * *

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

I cried so much that night. Adrian was in the other room, probably worse off than I was—or maybe not because I defiantly felt shitty as hell. God, why does it always have to be the queen who ruins everything? Why, for once in her life, could not she just leave something as it was, not like she wanted it to be? For her, I had to give up the love of my life. It was really sad and I did not want anyone to experience this.

I was very foreign to myself. I had never cried this much in my life. Why the change all of a sudden?

Soon, exhaustion took me over. I fell into a deep sleep. I began dreaming. It was dream that seemed so real. Maybe it was. Nothing interesting happened in the dream. It felt more like a flashback than a dream. All I saw was Adrian's sad face. I swear, his expression would haunt my dreams forever, or until Adrian forgave me.

Finally, I couldn't take it. I woke up and just laid in bed. To my misfortune, a sad song was playing on the radio.

_She put him out like the burning end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life trying to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

I put my head on the pillow and started crying again.

_**Adrian's POV **_

Oh, Rose, my beautiful Rose! Why do you have to cause the worst pain? I couldn't sleep that night. I just drank and drank, something that I had not done when Rose had been assigned to me.

A song started playing on the radio that just added to this drama.

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

I had to forgive Rose. I did not want something like this happening to her. I loved her too much for that. Why, though? Why did she suddenly want to break what we had off? Something must have encouraged her to do something like that. Rose never acted on her own. Something or someone…made her do this. But who? If I found out, I would kill them.

Just then, my phone rang. Without looking to see who it was first, I answered it.

"Can I help you?"

"Adrian, nephew, how are you?" Couldn't she just tell by my voice?

I didn't answer her question. "Is there anything I can help you with? It may be morning over there, but it is night over here."

"Adrian, you sound bad. What has troubled you?"

"What's wrong with me?" I gave a hysterical, semi-maniac laugh. "The love of my life left me! That's what's wrong!" I yelled loud enough that the whole house heard. I hope _she _had heard as well. As soon as I yelled that, I hung up the phone and threw it against the wall. Why was this happening to me?! Was there anything I could do?

"Why, Rose? Couldn't you see we had a good thing?" As soon as I said that, I felt my heart break. If she wanted us to be apart, then we would be apart, even if it broke my heart into smaller pieces to think of being away from her.

***

Daylight came way to soon. I woke up and walked out of my room. I looked down the steps that led into the kitchen and saw Adrian trying to make breakfast. His back was turned to me and I saw maybe a side glance of his cold expression. From the top of the stairs, I could smell the heavy thick scent of alcohol.

I frowned and felt tears making their way again. He started drinking again. He hadn't drunken anything ever since we started going out together, but I guess that it was his outlet once again.

I quietly went down the stairs and snuck up from behind him. I stood behind the counter as he kept his back to me. He turned around and I gave a smile small.

"Hey." I said.

He turned around and looked me up and down. "Guardian Hathaway, I thought we are to be formal?" my smile dropped. I forgot that I said that.

I nodded and cleared my throat. "That is right Lord Ivashkov, I apologize." I said. He nodded and turned his attention back on to the breakfast that cooked on the hot stove. I looked from behind and saw pancakes, eggs, and bacon on a skillet. My mouth watered and my stomach growled. I forgot the last time I ate something, and now I feel like that I might eat right off the skillet.

Adrian flipped off the stove and grabbed two plates from the cupboard. He placed one in front of me and one in front of him. He went back to the stove and took the skillet and dumped two eggs, two pancakes, and three pieces of bacon on each of our plates. He put the skillet in the dish washer and grabbed two forks and knives. He handed me a knife and fork to me and picked at his breakfast; I ate mine instantly.

We stayed silent throughout the meal not saying anything and hardly looking at each other. We finished and he took our plates and utensils and put them in the dish washer with the skillet.

He stepped out of the kitchen, but not before he said "We have to go somewhere for a little while," he turned to me. "You have no problem with that do you?" I shook my head and he nodded and walked out of the room.

Where are we going now?

* * *

**Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

Where Adrian went, I had to follow. I didn't seem shocked at all that he would invite me. After all, I was his guardian. And wasn't that what guardians did? Plus, I was his near guard so it seemed normal for me to follow him anywhere. That was nothing surprising. What did surprise me was that he had taken me to Spain, where his parents lived. His parents weren't there, at the moment; they had some business to take care of and were going to be here later on, but we had the house all to ourselves. To matters worse, the queen was there. I could see that it would a great…a very fun time away from home. I would love it here. Not. I wouldn't love it here…not with queen bitch here.

"Well, Guardian Hathaway, we are here." Adrian said, stuffing his hands into his pocket and looking at everywhere except at me. "Go ahead and make yourself at home."

"Thanks." It hurt me when he ignored me. But this was all my fault, right?

It was very awkward standing in the living room. If it had been before, he would have been sitting down with me on his lap, but since it was now, we were standing room-length across from each other and it was very awkward. But, just then the queen walked in.

She went to her nephew and hugged him. I didn't even acknowledge her. I turned around and pretended I was distracted by the grand, black piano located next to where I stood. I had to give a huge yawn, and that made my presence known by her. She looked at me with a steady gaze. She looked up and down at me. She hadn't changed on bit. She still wore that look of hatred all over her face when she looked at me.

"Hello, Rose." I swear it looked like a thousand spiders were going to come out of her and start attacking me. That much was her hatred towards me. She would do anything to get me out of this world. Let me tell you something lady, you already took the love of my life away from me, I won't let you do anything else to me.

I smiled a fake smile at her. "Hello, Tatiana." My tone was just as fake as my smile. Her eyes widened when she noticed that I hadn't addressed her as your highness. Whatever! She did not deserve the name of your highness.

She puffed up and went to sit down on one of the white couches. From the corner of my eye, I saw Adrian trying so hard not to break a smile at me. That made me want to run to the corner and hide. I felt horrible for doing that to Adrian. Instead of running away, I spoke, breaking the ice that had started.

"Well, this is a pretty house."

"You don't have to lie…" said a soft, female voice. It was the female version of Adrian's voice and the body was the female version of Adrian.

"I am not lying." I looked around the room. Everywhere you looked, the word _luxurious _screamed at you. Not only that word, but _money _screamed at you, too. "What would I give if I had this much money."

"It's easy," she said, going to over to where Adrian was standing.

"Oh, really? How easy?"

"Yeah…and really easy."

"What do I have to do?" This girl was cool. I liked her immediately.

"All you have to do…is marry my brother."

I tensed up and saw Adrian crack a smile. God, his smile made me breathless.

"I like that idea, Athena." Adrian said, and I saw Tatiana puff up again.

Athena…that seemed like a common Romanian name. Athena hugged her brother and they had a small scene of brother/sister moment. Since Adrian and I were caught in a bad romance right now, Athena had to introduce herself without Adrian's help. She hugged me and then chastised Adrian for not being the perfect host for the guest.

"Rose, follow me and you so that I can show you to the guest room." She stopped walking and raised her eyebrow. "Unless you want to share a room with Adrian. That's totally fine. I'll let him show you the way around."

"No! No! It's okay. You show me around." I said, reaching for my _Louis Vuitton _bag. I made the wrong move or something because I suddenly felt this dizzy-like spell. I would have fallen face-first into the glass table, but a strong hand tightened around my elbow. Adrian asked, "Are you okay, Rose?"

His concern made me want to cry. Though I didn't want to, I let my arm free from his. "Yeah, thanks." Our eyes met. They displayed pure love in them. It made me want to throw myself into his arms and tell him how much I loved him, how much I regretted listening to the queen.

I nodded again and followed the waiting Athena. As I walked, I didn't look back.

"What's up with you and my brother?" She asked as we walked up the stairs. "You guys seem too distant."

"Nothing is wrong with your brother and me." _Athena,_ I wanted to say, _everything is wrong with your brother and I. Your great aunt wants me to be apart from him. And I don't know if I can any longer. All I want is for him and me to be together. I need him so much! Help me! Help me! Or else I think I would die without his love! _

Athena smiled. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

What the hell?! Had she heard my mental babble? I hope she didn't. "No nothing."

"Hey, Rose. Has my brother invited you to the Royal Revel tomorrow? He needed a date. I think he should take you."

"Huh?" Clueless as always.

"You are going with my brother to the Royal Revel." First she was asking, and now she was confirming that I was going with her brother.

"She's right," Adrian's voice came from behind us. He smiled at me. "Rose, you are going with me tomorrow." He looked down at Athena. "Go do something else, Athena. I can take over. I'll show Rose to her room."

Oh, hell! Could this get any worse?

We watched as Athena left. Then Adrian turned to me with a serious look. "Good thing we are alone because I have been wanting to talk to you."

Oh, hell! This had just gotten worse.

* * *

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters I have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

I turned to face him square in the eyes. "Yes, Lord Ivashkov? Or should I say my lord?"

He grimaced. "You don't have to be formal, Rose."

God I felt dumb. I looked at him with expectant eyes.

"I just wanted to say," he began, noticing my look of expectation, "Thank you."

He must have noticed my other look of _what?_ because he explained why he was thanking me. "Thank you for not letting me die when you were my near guard."

"That's my job. It's what I have to do. No need to thank me."

He nodded. "And I also wanted to tell you that there will be some new guardian arrangement being made. Guardian De'Schultz is going to take over your spot. But you will still be among my guardians." Oh with all the nerve in hell. That bitch finally got what she wanted. A position that made me her closer to Adrian.

I shrugged. "Sounds good with me."

"That is all I wanted to tell you. Thank you for talking to me." I sensed sadness in his voice.

I shook my head as I began walking out of the door. "No, _thank you._" Our _thank yous_ sounded more like goodbyes than mannerly gestures. It made my heart break. I left to go find Athena.

"Rose! There you are!" Athena said. "Are you ready?!"

"For what?" This girl was like the new Lissa. They both got excited over everything.

"Hello! We have to go dress shopping! Don't you remember? Tomorrow is the Royal Revel!"

"Oh." I should have never agreed to go with Adrian. But then again, Adrian never really asked; he ordered me to go with him.

"Do you really think Adrian wants me to go with him? I rather stay here."

"I rather stay home, too, but my parents make me go. And plus, you have to go. You are Adrian's guardian and Adrian just loves the idea of you going with him. "

"Wonder why the hell they gave me this position? Whatever. Fine. I'll go."

She smiled. "Now are you ready to go dress shopping?!" Lissa needed to be introduced to this person as soon as possible.

"I guess—

That's all she waited for. As soon as I uttered those words, she grabbed my hand and pulled me through the front door and out of the front door.

"How about this one?" Athena asked as she tried on a purple color that was defiantly not her color.

"No." It felt like I had known Athena all my life, even though I had just met her. Maybe it was the fact that she was name after the goddess of wisdom, Athena. Who knows why we had just suddenly clicked like we were best friends in another life.

"Athena, I found the dress you requested for your friend." Athena's clothes designer, Marissa, said coming out of a room.

"Oh, Rose! You have to try this on!" I did as she ordered. I loved the dress. I didn't want to take it off. I waited as she chose her dress. It seemed like hours because all I could think about was that dress. After we chose our dresses, she took me to the "All Store" which had shoes, accessories, and all other stuff you could think of. When we finished on our accessories, she took me to the spa. We got foot massages, pedicures, manicures, and then we went home.

"The hair dressers are going to be here at seven so be ready." It was late when we arrived home. I was so tired. I could pass out right out on the couch. Athena showed me to the room again. I took a shower and fell asleep.

Some hours later, I woke up because of disturbing nausea. I knew no Strigoi would get through the security set up outside of the Ivashkov house. I started sweating so much. I was so, so sick. I shot out of bed and ran to the close bathroom. I was kneeling down while the guts came out of me. It was gross, I know.

After some time, Athena walked in through the door. "Rose? Rose. Are you alright?"

I shook my head. I had finished puking up a while ago and was just sitting on the tile floor. Good thing she had not come in at a bad time. "Do you want me to get you something?"

I shook my head. Maybe all I needed was to rest. Then, the nausea started hitting in again. I heard Athena leave and come back shortly thereafter.

"Athena, what the hell do you want?! Some of us do you like to sleep during the night—

When she noticed me, her expression quickly changed. "I need you to help me with her!"

I wiped my mouth. Yeah it was really gross. I needed a shower or else I would smell like a real French Whore house. "Hey, Rose. I am Penelope, Adrian's oldest sister." She leaned down to me. She did those simple doctor's examination. Checked the eyes, temperature, and my pulse. She must have noticed my look because she explained it a second later. "I am studying to be an ob-gyn."

I nodded. Thinking about what she was, made me think about babies and pregnancies and the whole world that went with babies and conceptions. And then I realized. Holy…shit. I was two months late.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	12. Chapter 12

**First, thanks for reviewing! And second, can you please check out my new story called Another Romance? **

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

My hair was styled…my shoes were on…my dress was on. I was ready to go to that damn Royal Revel shit. It was just me who didn't really want to go. My worst fears had come true. I had told Athena about my lateness and she made me take a home pregnancy test. It was positive. She had been very excited for me…and I admit I was excited too. I mean, I was going to be a mom! That didn't happen every day in my life. But she had asked, "Are you going to tell Adrian about this?" And that seemed to be the only thing I could think about. Was…or _should_ I tell Adrian? I wanted so bad to tell him. I just didn't want the queen ruining it again.

I looked at myself in the mirror once more and boy did I look hot. And I mean seriously hot. Athena had made me buy a red dress because Adrian was going to wear an all white suit with red shirt or tie; I am not sure which she had said. But anyway…I looked great. I knew all eyes would be on me. I was wearing a red gown. It was a halter top with a slit down the middle. It had a little belt made out of embedded gems near my waist. The dress was tight from my chest to my thigh. There was a slit all the way from my upper right thigh to my feet, where you could see my sparkly, crystal heels.

Athena had helped me do my makeup. She had gone light. I really didn't need too much foundation; I only needed it to cover up the bags under my eyes. She had gone with the smoky eye look on me, because according to her, it would make me look much sexier. She even had gone to the extremes. Even though I didn't want it, she had smeared my lips with red lipstick. I had thought it would make me look slutty; I was wrong. It only added to my hotness. Athena had also done my hair. She curled it all around and just left it down. My dress was the type of dress that you had to wear your hair down.

Athena looked good herself. She wore a teal, strapless dress. Her hair was pulled back into a bun. As mentioned, she really looked good.

Five minutes later, she made walk down the stairs to meet Adrian. Wow…he looked…well, no other word, but he looked sexy as hell! He was wearing an all white suit with a red tie. His hair was styled very elegantly. He smiled at me. I wanted to die. He came to stand closer. Judging by our reflection of the mirror, we looked like Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and beauty, and her mate, Ares, the Greek god of war and inside of my stomach, was probably our son Eros (poor baby).

"Am I allowed to say that you look absolutely beautiful, Ms. Hathaway?" Adrian asked, checking me out from head to toe.

"Why do you ask? You have already spoken." It was so weird that we had to talk to formal to each other. I was about to break that rule when the queen came walking in.

"Adrian, Athena. You two look wonderful." The queen said, throwing her arms around both of them.

I saw Athena give the queen a weird look. She threw her arm off her and came to stand next to me. Oh. This girl did not like the queen at all. Wow…Athena was my new best friend. After some time, Adrian and I were making our way to his awesome Audi R8. We got to the party and all girls rushed to Adrian's side. A million girls talked to him the whole night. From the corner of my eye, I could see Athena throwing me encouraging smiles. But by then, I couldn't take it anymore.

I stood up. Adrian looked up mildly amused. "Is there a problem, Rose?"

I smiled at him. "Restroom…." He nodded and stopped talking to Serena, the female that was currently trying to get his attention. I saw Athena stand up to follow me, but I shook my head at her. She understood.

I didn't go to the restroom like I had told Adrian. Instead I went to the nearby den where I could rest my nerves. I closed the door and hoped nobody would come in. I leaned my head against the wall. This was killing me, being apart from Adrian was killing me! The only thing that was keeping me from breaking right now was that I was carrying Adrian's baby and mine.

"God damned Adrian! Why are you making me feel like this?!" I shouted and hoped nobody heard.

And that's when he showed up. He wrapped his arms around me, sighing onto my neck. "I knew it. You are just crazy jealous as I thought you'd be. I know you want and love me."

"Yes! Yes, I am! Are you happy now?" I yelled out. It was either yelling or bawling like a dumbass.

He pinned me against the corner. "Then why the hell are you ignoring me? Why, Rose? I need to be with you, and you are pushing me away. Why are you pushing me away? Do you not love me anymore?" Absolute seriousness raged back at me from his Emerald eyes. He started inching his face closer to mine, his lips nearing mine. "Wait…don't answer." He leaned down all the way till his lips were practically on mine. "Let me kiss these wonderful lips instead."

His lips attacked mine. Hungry, breath taking kisses were what he was giving me. I stayed stiff in his arms. He snaked both hands around me, trying to get me as close to him as possible. Finally, I wrapped both arms around his neck. It was a good thing I was wearing a dress that showed most of my leg because I wrapped it around Adrian. I leaned my head back and he started kissing me neck. I slipped both hands in his hair, bringing his face as close as possible.

"Adrian!" Everywhere we went, did she have to follow? Queen Bitch stood there. She kept her evil eyes on me. It was like she saw right through me. Like a laser that would burn me if I moved. "Adrian? Your father wants to speak with you."

Adrian sighed. I knew he was pissed. He nodded, leaned down to give me a kiss, and left.

The queen started walking towards me. Why did she make me feel so weak? "I warned you once. I do not like repeating myself but in this case I will. Leave. My. Nephew. Alone. You will destroy his future. He needs someone who is not cheap like you. Got it? I don't care if I have to kill you in the process, but Adrian will marry Lissa. No matter what it takes me, he will marry her! Got it, you cheap blood whore?"

I tried not to show my emotions and nodded. She came and patted my cheek. "Rose, you will find someone soon that will fit your standards. Until then, leave my nephew alone." She turned on her heel. I wish my mother were here. My mother would have broken that queen in half.

I sat down on the nearby chair and began crying. After some time, Athena found me. "Rose…" She didn't know what to say or ask. "Let's go home." She finally said. She offered me a hand and led me towards her date's car. Feeling numb, cheap, and most of all, broken, I let her take me home.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**SMALL REMINDER: My email adress is on my profile page...email me! **_

**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.**

_**

* * *

**_

On our way home, Athena asked, "Rose? What's wrong? Is this about your pregnancy? You know there is nothing to worry about."

I wiped some tears off my face. It was not really attractive to be bawling in front of someone I barely knew. "No, it's not because of the baby."

"Then what's wrong?!"

"It's your great aunt." No one could deny the venom in my voice when I said her name.

Athena groaned. "Ugh! I hate that damn bitch! I have always hated her! She thinks she is all that because she is queen. Not to me, though. I hate her. She should fall into a pile of cow manure and die!"

Despite my hurt, I laughed at her last sentence. "She should."

That was all we said as we made our way back to her house. She pulled up the drive and a silver Porsche was parked there.

"Oh yay! Mommy and Daddy are here! I can't wait till you meet them!" Athena said, jumping out of the car and running to the door.

I quickly followed after her. She opened the door for me and I stepped inside. As expected, her parents were sitting down in the living room. They stood up when Athena walked in through the door. She ran to them and they hugged her. "Mom, Dad! I missed you!"

"Hey, sweetheart. How was the party? Did you see any cute guys?" the woman said, hugging her daughter tenderly.

"Oh, yes!" Athena said slipping out of her mother's arms and going to her father's arms.

"Hey, darling." Her father said hugging her like her mother had.

"So, how was Alaska?" Athena asked when they finished hugging.

"It was great." Her mother said and turned to me. Oh, shit. Time to freak out. Ahhh! Deep breaths, Rose. Breathe! Her mother smiled sweetly at me. She was one of those nice people that when they smiled, you had to smile back. "Hello, darling. You must be Adrian's adoration and infatuation, Rose." She chuckled softly and started walking to me. I expected her to shake my hand or something but she hugged me in the same way she had hugged Athena. "It's very nice to meet you, Rose. I am Adrian's mother, Adella. Or you can call me Ada, since you're almost part of the family."

I smiled hugely at her. I liked Adrian's mom already. If only the queen was like this…the world would be a better place. "Thanks, and it's nice to meet you too."

His dad came up to me. He patted my shoulder. As he walked, I couldn't help but notice that he looked identical to Adrian. Perhaps this man was Adrian's older version. "Well, I am James. And I wish you the best of luck if you ever get tied with my son. He is not very easy to handle." James seemed really cool already.

I laughed and Athena joined. Athena winked at me. "Oh, Rose knows how to handle Adrian." Everyone laughed at that. But I still couldn't get that Adrian and I couldn't be together because of the queen thing out of my head. We laughed some more and they let me go to bed. I think Adrian's parents could see through my façade. They saw a sad girl.

I took a shower and went to go lay down on the bed. As I thought about Adrian, I began crying again. The hormones were not easy to live with. But it was worth it; in less than seven months I would have a little baby, a baby that Adrian and I had created out of love. I put my hands on my stomach. This baby would mean the world to Adrian if I told him. I was just scared that the queen might do something to hurt my baby.

I cried and cried. Would this pain ever end?

_**Adrian's POV**_

He dropped his keys onto the entrance table. The noise had alerted his parents that were sitting in the living room with Athena.

"Adrian, pumpkin, you're home." His mother said, standing up and going to him and hugging her son.

He kissed her forehead. "Hey, mom."

His father stood up and embraced his son. "Son, I met Rose earlier. And I have to say that she is perfect for you."

Adrian nodded. "I know."

Just then, the queen walked in. She didn't say anything so everyone ignored her.

Adella said, "Adrian, sweetheart? Why don't you go check on Rose? She doesn't seem well."

"Maybe her cheapness can't get used to this Royal material." The queen said making no sense to anyone but Adrian. He didn't comment on what she had said. He simply turned away from her. No need to start pointless arguments.

He nodded to his mother and started walking up the stairs. He entered his room, barealy making any noise. Without Rose suspecting, Adrian had made Athena install Rose in his room. He wanted to share a room with Rose. But if she didn't want to, that would be fine.

As he walked to the bed, he heard her sniffling. It broke Adrian's heart_. Somebody is gonna die tonight…nobody messes with my love, my Rose._

_**Rose's POV**_

I felt the other side of the bed shake a little. I looked over to find Adrian propped on one elbow staring at me with concern. I didn't say anything nor did he.

We did speak some, though. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering, he pulled me to him. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"

The tears wanted to spill out from my eyes, but I held them back. I tried to act normal instead. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I looked at the clock on the night stand. "It's past your bedtime."

He rolled his eyes. "I would be sleeping if not for the fact that a beautiful woman is invading my room, my bed."

I chuckled. "It's your fault. Why did you put me in this room?" I turned serious again.

"Can I stay here, Rose? At least for one night."

I turned much more serious. "Yes." He tucked me closer to him. "But make sure to leave before everyone else wakes up." My tone was final. And as soon as I said that, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Review and you'll see the next chapter sooner! It's going to be great because the queen um…you know…Anyway Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.**_

* * *

He made Rose a promise…he had to go with his word.

While he was getting out of bed, her hands brushed against his. She was probably dreaming a good dream. For a second, her hand intertwined with his. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Rose…" he whispered softly so that he would wake her up.

In her sleep, she smiled. He wasn't sure if he imagined it but the next second she whispered, "I love you, too, Adrian."

As he made his way out the door, he admired her beauty. He watched as her beautiful chest would rise with each intake of breath. She looked too peaceful asleep. She made my insides melt. She made him love her even more than ha had a second ago.

He smiled once again at her and left the room.

Was it just luck…or did Adrian actually hear what he had thought he had heard?

"We can't let him be with her, James! It's too dangerous! He has to go for someone better!" Adrian heard his great aunt Tatiana say. "Request some new guardians for him! Or something!"

"It's all crap, Tatiana! Why do you not want them together?"

By then, Adrian had sneaked to James's office to hear what his dad and aunt had to say to each other. The door was ajar so he could hear perfectly.

"He is in danger of falling in love! It would be a disgrace if he fell in love with a cheap blood whore! Can you imagine what they would say? _A blood whore and a Manwhore…they are perfect for each other! _What a disgrace to the Ivashkov family! A cheap dhampir blood whore and Royal Moroi would never mix!" Adrian's great aunt sounded like she was about to bust a vein.

"Why, Tatiana? Why are you making my son's life impossible with Rose?" He shook his head. "My parents didn't make me choose who to marry, why should I make my son marry someone he doesn't want to marry?"

"James, listen! He can't fall in love with that blood…slut…whatever you want to call her!"

Adrian had had enough. He pushed the door open. To Queen Bitch he said, "That _cheap blood whore _you talk about, her name is _Rose_. And as for falling in love with her, it's too late. I love her with all my life. She is my whole world. I can't live without her. I have been in love with her ever since I met her that first day at the ski lodge." Adrian sighed, remembering the day he met his now one and only true love.

James nodded. But Adrian was not finished speaking. "I don't care about anything but Rose! I will be with Rose no matter what the fuck you think or say!"

James called out, "You do whatever you have to do, my son. I didn't give you the family ring for nothing…"

Then Adrian went off to find Rose.

* * *

**OOH REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

_**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Vampire Academy or any characters pertaining to Vampire Academy - Richelle Mead does. :)**_

* * *

Ohh. The semi warm water felt good on my skin. This was what I needed after a long night. I finished taking a shower and wrapped a towel around my hair. I grabbed a white robe from the hanger on the wall and slipped it over my body. I walked out to Adrian's bedroom. I didn't really want to change into new clothes right now. I was too lazy. Instead, I just paced around the room thinking about what I was going to do about the whole Adrian issue.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

Adrian came rushing in the room with a huge smile on his face. "Um…can I help you?" I asked, wrapping the robe around me tighter.

"Oh, Rose! I love you!" This was not an Adrian I knew.

He didn't answer my question. Instead he threw his arms around me. He lifted me off the ground and gently placed me on the bed. He started kissing me. Kisses that made you want to melt against him. Kisses that made you lose all train of that. Kisses that made me love him more. I clung to him and he wrapped his arms tighter.

I had to pull away, though. What if the queen came busting down through the door? This time, she would hurt me.

Adrian sighed against my forehead. "I love you so much, Rose."

I smiled. I didn't want to bring any negativity into right now. "I love you more, babe."

He chuckled and started kissing me in between words. "No…. _I_. Love. You. More."

"No, no. You are so wrong. I love you the most!" He started kissing me again and then pulled away.

"Hmm, so you really love me more? Alright. Prove it." He said, while reaching into his pocket.

I giggled as he kissed me. "How?"

I soon found out how. The diamond of the ring Adrian had pulled out of his pocket glistened with the light that shined through the window. Oh…my…God. Did he plan to ask me the question I am sure he had been dying to ask me for forever?

He turned a hundred percent serious. "Marry me, Rose. Be mine, forever mine." His eyes devoted all the love he had for me in that simple look. "Marry me, Rosemarie Hathaway."

I let out a noise that was caught between a laugh and a sob. "Yes, I will marry you, Adrian Ivashkov!"

Then we were both kissing and crying at the same time. Not even the queen could ruin our perfect moment. Not even the world ending could stop us from savoring the joyous moment we were experiencing.

But there was some other news that needed to be shared with Adrian. "Should I tell you now?" I asked, mostly speaking to myself as Adrian kissed my neck.

"Tell me what?" He asked, undoing the tie of the robe so he could admire my bare body.

I took a huge breath. "Alright. I am going to tell you." I took another huge, deep breath. "Adrian…"

"Tell me, babe." I had his full attention now.

"I should tell you…you're going to be a dad."

"What?! Really?!" He was shocked. Not many things or people shocked Adrian.

I smiled. "Yes, Adrian. We are going to be parents in less than seven months!"

He pressed his forehead with mine. "Oh, Rose!" He moved his lips down to mine and kissed them tenderly. He undid my robe completely. He kissed his way down to my stomach. When he was there, he started talking to my stomach like it was a real live person. "Hey, baby. I am your daddy. And you are mommy's and daddy's miracle of love and happiness."

I chuckled. Adrian seemed like he was going to be the perfect daddy. He had yet to prove that when this baby was born. I just hoped I was a good mom. I put both of my hands on Adrian's hair.

After some time, Adrian said, "Sorry, baby, but its mommy's turn to get attention." Oh, boy did Adrian give me a whole lot of attention.

"Do you like it?" Adrian asked as soon as we finished having sex. I was admiring my ring and I loved it. It was a platinum band with a regular diamond. It was nothing fancy…but it had cost some money. Adrian knew better than anyone that I did not like it when he spent more than a thousand dollars on me. "Because if you don't like it, I can buy you a different one."

"What?! I love this ring! You did a good job picking out a ring."

"Actually, this is the ring that has been passed down from when my dad's dad's dad's…and so on was alive. I wanted to buy you something better but I thought it would be more special if I gave you the family ring."

I leaned over and gave him a peck on the kiss which turned into a whole lot more.

After some time, my stomach grumbled. Adrian laughed. "Oh! Its baby's time now! And baby is hungry!"

I giggled. "Damn right the baby is hungry because mommy is just as crazy hungry." I laughed again. And then I got a whiff of my scent. Ew. "And mommy needs a shower too."

Adrian chuckled getting of bed. I groaned when Adrian tried to get me out of bed. The bed was just so comfortable. I could have stayed in bed all day.

Adrian leaned down to give me soft kisses. "Come on, babe. Let's go downstairs and eat something. Then after that, we can come back to my room and go crazy!" I groaned again as he again tried to get me out of bed. "You have to eat something to keep our little miracle of love healthy."

I sat up. "Jeez, fine. I am up." I said, getting out of bed and walking to the shower, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the shower with me.

"I forgot to tell you, you looked so hot the other day. So hot…I just wanted to take you in my arms and have sex until we were both exhausted." He leaned down to kiss me again as we dressed.

"And you looked so freaking sexy…I can't tell you how I felt. Seriously, though, I did not like it when all those woman came near you."

He chuckled and helped me into my shirt. "Babe, that was sort of the point." He wrapped both arms around me, setting his arms on my stomach. "I wanted to assure myself that you did love me." He said, kissing down my neck.

I turned in his arms so I was now face to face with him. He tightened his hold on me and I reached up my hands to wrap around his neck. "Still, I did not like it."

"Don't worry about that now…we're together now." He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed him back.

My stomach growled again and he pulled away. He leaned down to kiss my tummy. "Sorry, baby. We'll feed you now." He started kissing me again and after he was done, he led me out the door.

"Well, you two look made up." Athena said, coming out of her room that was across from Adrian's.

"More than made up." Adrian said.

Athena grimaced. "Don't want to know what happened." I lifted my hand to brush my hair off my face. Then she grimaced. "Oh. My. God." She said, staring at the ring on my hand. "Ahh! Adrian proposed! I am so excited for you!" She threw her arms around both Adrian and I. "Rose! We have a wedding to plan!"

She put her arm on my stomach. "Is it going to be after or before this mini Adrian or Rose is born?"

I sighed. "I don't know."

"What?! Wait, Athena you knew about Rose's pregnancy?"

She laughed. "Poor Adrian is always last to know about these things."

He shook his head. "Yeah, poor Adrian."

I only smiled. I was thinking about food. I was starving. It had been over ten hours that I hadn't eaten anything. And me without food doesn't function properly.

"So how are we going to spill this wonderful news so that queen Bitch can get excited over the fact that you are going to get married?" Athena asked. I knew she would cheer on anything that would piss off the queen.

The smell of food made me want to run towards the smell. Adrian holding my hand stopped me though. Adella and James were already seated on the table and so was the Queen of all Bitches. I sat down next to Adrian and Athena sat down on the other side of me. Across from me was Adella and Tatiana. Adrian's father sat at the head of the table.

Adella beamed at her son. "Adrian! You're smiling after so many days that you haven't smiled. What is the cause behind that smile, pumpkin?"

Did his mother really call both her kids baby names?

Adrian winked at his mother. "You'll see soon."

"So did Isadora call you, Adrian?" Tatiana asked. By her tone, I knew she was trying to make me jealous.

Adrian shook his head. By his tone, I could tell that he didn't care about other woman. "No. And I was supposed to call her. But I am not going to call anyone."

"Isadora is such a wonderful person…she has class, good name, and money. What more do you want?"

"You are right, aunt. But all that is not going to make me love her." By that, I knew the subject was closed. Or at least I thought it had been.

"But—" The queen tried reasoning again.

Adrian looked pissed as he looked over at his aunt. "Aunt Tatiana, for once in your life, can you leave things the way they are meant to be?"

It felt so wonderful to see the queen shut up for just a second. I saw Athena smile hugely at Adrian. God, I loved Athena.

"Adrian be nice." Adella said. Adella was probably unaware of the queen's evilness. Adella seemed like a naïve person. Maybe Tatiana had her fooled with her fake façade.

"Sorry, mother." Adrian left it at that.

"Alright! Dinner is ready!" The chef said bringing out some plates to all of us. "First off is, _Chicken & Four Cheese Ravioli with Spinach and Basil_."

The plate they put in front of me extremely hungry. It looked so good and I knew it tasted just as good. I was surprised at the amount of food. Since Adrian's family was rich, I assumed they would be the kind of rich people that got big plates that carried only small portions of food. No, this plate was filled with food. I dug in as soon as I could.

Sometime later, they brought out another dish. This time it was _Shrimp with Garlic Cream Sauce over Linguine._ This dish was just as good as the other one.

"Dad, Mom," Adrian began. "I have some wonderful news to tell you."

Adella seemed surprised and James seemed the same. "Tell us," James said, reaching over and putting his hand over his wife's hand.

"First off, I want to tell you the good news that Rose"—he looked at me with a look of pure adoration—"and I are getting married." There was a gasp of joy from his mother and father. The Queen started coughing and I knew she was choking. Had she accidentally swallowed her fork? Hopefully she had. "Second, you two are going to be grandparents soon." His mom started giving little noises of joy and his dad smiled at us.

"Wow, Adrian. Son, you have made us proud." His father smiled at both Adrian and me. I knew where Adrian had gotten his good looks from.

Adrian leaned down to peck my lips. "I love you, babe."

I looked up at him. "As I love you?"

He pecked me on the lips once more. "More. I love you more. I have always loved you more." He knew I was about to speak. His hungry kisses impeded me from speaking. "I love you more, love." He whispered in my ear.

* * *

**Please review...for more chapters like this! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long…but here is the next chapter…I hope you like it! **

_**Disclaimer: We don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters we have created and the plot.

* * *

**_

"I can't believe this is happening." Adrian commented as soon as we entered the ob/gyn's office.

"Well, believe it because Rose's due date is in less than two months." Athena said, rubbing my baby bump. I was almost eight months pregnant and the doctors had given me April twenty six for my due date, which was right about Adrian's birthday.

"I bet you won't be saying _I can't believe this is happening_ when I am going into labor." I said, smiling at my wonderful fiancé and putting my hand on his.

Athena laughed. "My brother is going to be too busy passing out when you are going into labor."

"Athena, why did you come with us?" Adrian asked, changing the subject.

"Oh? I wanted to know the gender of my niece or nephew." She said.

Since this was some really important doctor, I had to wait some time before the doctor could check me. Today I was scheduled for an ultra sound to check my baby's gender. I had a feeling that I was going to be a boy. Particularly because Athena could not stop talking about baby boy stuff. Adrian and Athena were opposites; Adrian wanted a girl and Athena wanted a boy. I would be happy with whatever I had just as long the baby and I were fine.

I hadn't notice that time had passed until a nurse came out holding a clipboard. "Ms. Hathaway?"

I shook myself out of my daze. Adrian stood up before me and held out a hand to me so that I could stand. "Thanks, babe." I said, giving him a peck on the cheek and letting him lead me inside.

"Anything for you, Rose, love." He said smiling down at my baby bump as he caressed it gently.

I smiled back at him and continued walking. The nurse motioned for me to go in a really white room. It made my eyes hurt. I was going to be blind as soon as I got out of this room.

The nurse made me lay back on the clinic's cot. The nurse told Athena to wait outside because she was going to ask me some personal questions. Once the questions were asked and she had readied me for my ultrasound, she let Athena back in to see Adrian's kicking baby and mine.

"You see the baby kicking there?" The nurse/doctor asked as she moved the device over my belly.

Who couldn't see the baby that was kicking furiously on the screen? I rubbed over my stomach and the baby started kicking a lot more eagerly than it had been kicking. Adrian spoke and made the baby kick up a storm.

"What is the baby going to be, doctor?" Adrian asked, staring intently at the screen.

"It's kind of hard to see." She searched around my bell until she found what she was looking for. "Oh!" She smiled and looked at Adrian. "Well, you are going to be a proud daddy of a baby girl."

Adrian beamed, smiling very proudly. Athena was a little disappointed because she had wanted a nephew. I was…how do I put it in words? Happy? No, too weak of a word. Ecstatic? Blissful? None of those words could add up what I was feeling. Since hormones make you feel a lot of emotions, one of them being crying, I let big, fat tears roll out of my eyes.

"Wow," I began. "This is wonderful." The nurse wiped my stomach and soon left the room.

Adrian leaned down to kiss me and then my stomach. "This _is _wonderful." He started kissing me again and then moved his lips to my ears. "You couldn't have made me a happier man, Rose. I love you so much, just as I love our little,"—he put a hand on my stomach tenderly—"wonderful creation of love."

I tried making a joke. I put a hand on my belly over his and squeezed his hand. "This wasn't something that happened because of love; this was more of an accident, than creation of love."

He chuckled. "Oh, Rose. I so love you."

"Quit lying," I said.

He smiled and kissed me once more. Athena watched our little scene with a smile on her face. Adrian helped me up off the cot and helped me straight my shirt. Only because Athena suggested it, Adrian took us to the local baby store so that we could buy baby stuff.

"Ooh, look at that, babe." I said, pointing to a white crib while I downed off my smoothie.

"I like it; perfect for our princess." He said, smiling at me and kissing my belly.

I looked around to see if anyone had witnessed Adrian's belly kiss. I did a double took as soon as my eyes encountered them. They were looking at the same crib I had been looking at a while ago. He had an arm wrapped around her, and she had a similar baby bump like mine.

As soon as they saw me, they came walking towards me. A smile on both of their faces. "Hey, Rose!" She greeted me. "Rose…" was all he said, staring at my belly and at Adrian's arm around me.

I smiled. "Hello, Tasha, Dimitri."

* * *

**Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello! Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter! Oh, please go check out my other story Another Romance…the good parts are coming up so review! Anyway, thanks for liking this story! Oh, remember, the poll on my profile is still open so go vote! Oh, and Inflamed by Murderous Passion lovers, it might take a while before I update. But I will update! So, enjoy this chapter! Love you all!

* * *

**

I was not shocked. But in a way, I was shocked. Shocked because when I glanced at Dimitri, I felt nothing, nothing of those feelings I used to feel towards him. All my love for him was gone. I turned back towards Adrian and everything that involved _love_, I felt when I gazed at him.

"Hey, Rose! It is so nice to see you." Tasha said, leaning towards me and giving me a hug.

For a second, I thought she honestly had changed. I thought she wasn't the same old Tasha that hated me because I was hitting up on her man.

I smiled because I really did think she had changed her ways of being. "Hey, Tasha. How's it going?"

"It is going great with the pregnancy and all." She started rubbing her belly, making a show with her hand so that she could show off her engagement ring.

Dimitri noticed where I was looking and a look of regret passed his face. "Rose—"

I ignored him and put a hand on Tasha's stomach. Everyone could play the game she was playing which was the game of _fakeness._ "That is so cute! How far along are you?"

I saw her loose that fake smile when she noticed that I did not care a spec that she was engaged to the man I had been fretting over not so long ago. But she quickly recovered and smiled that fake smile again. "Oh, I am due next week."

"No, way. That is seriously great."

She nodded, still trying to keep up this fake façade. "And how about you?"

I sighed happily as I put my hand on my belly. "I am almost eight months."

While we talked, Dimitri and Adrian were have a staring contest, it seemed. Adrian looked pissed as he stared at Dimitri and Dimitri looked like he was about burst a vein.

Hoping I would calm him down, I put a hand on Adrian's shoulder. I should have used my other hand, I realized. Dimitri stared at my ring in shock. I think he never thought that Adrian would settle down, get married, start a family. But the proof in front of him, contradicted his thinking.

"Rose, what have you gotten yourself into? You gave up being a guardian to become his blood whore." His face hardened. "I am ashamed of you. But I always knew you'd become a cheap blood whore, except you are now Adrian's cheap blood whore."

Oh, shit, Dimitri. You should have never said those words.

I had never seen Adrian so furious in my life as I was seeing him now. He gripped Dimitri's collar and pushed him against the wall. His shoved himself right in Dimitri's face. I saw Adrian's fist strike out and hit Dimitri straight in the face. I had never seen Dimitri so…so—he wasn't trying to make a move to defend himself.

Adrian growled at Dimitri. "Do not talk about Rose like that!" Another punch. "She is not my blood whore! She is my fiancée and the mother of our future daughter and the love of my life!"

"Oh, bloody hell, I love my brother." Athena said, pulling me away from the brawl between Dimitri and Adrian. She didn't want anything happening to me.

I turned back to Adrian and Dimitri. I had to stop their brawl before anything major happened. Not that I didn't particularly like seeing Adrian beat Dimitri's ass, but I didn't want my baby, Adrian, getting hurt.

My princess started kicking furiously inside me. She was probably thinking, _Yay! That's daddy! Beat the shit out of that looser! _

"Okay," I said loud enough for both of them to hear. "Time to stop."

I walked over to Adrian to pry him off Dimitri. I could see Dimitri badly beaten. Wow, I hadn't known Adrian was that strong.

Tasha was doing the same as I was doing. She was trying to help Dimitri up. That was when Dimitri finally decided to throw a punch. I had moved Adrian out of the way so when Dimitri tried hitting Adrian's face, he landed the punch to Athena's thigh.

Athena gasped and then bitched slapped Dimitri. "Fuck face, what was that for?!" She kicked him hard on his central area. Dimitri groaned his hand going to his groin. "Bitch, now you know not to mess with me!"

I started chuckling. And then I saw Adrian. He had beaten the rickets out of Dimitri, but I could see that Adrian had gotten some hits.

I walked up to him, touching his wounds tenderly. I looked back at Athena who was still beating up Dimitri. "Athena? I think that's enough." I said, trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh, Rose. Quit ruining my fun." She didn't stop hitting him. Tasha was just staring at Dimitri on the ground like he was a piece of trash. She didn't care about him or anything like that.

What could I do to make Athena stop? Then I got an idea. "Athena, come on! We still have shopping to do! And damn! We still need a name for my baby!"

She dropped her fist which were about to him Dimitri again. "Ahh! I have the perfect name for her…" She blabbered on.

I wrapped a hand around Adrian and stopped when I passed by the groaning Dimitri. I looked down at him. "Life is a bitch…no matter how good you think you are." I said, smirking down at him.

And then I passed Tasha. "You should be there helping him…"

Her eyes flashed with anger. "Why should I? He was only my sperm donor and nothing more…"

Heartless person…

I shook my head and walked off.

%%%%%

"Baby, are you seriously okay?" Adrian asked once again as we lounged on the couch of our bedroom that belonged to the newly bought house Adrian had purchased for me, him, and our future princess.

When I first saw the house, I swear I wanted to die. It was the most beautiful house ever. And ever since he found out I was pregnant, he would go to work his father's publishing companies, the ones his father had scattered all over. Since Adrian's daddy, soon to be my daddy in law, was handling the publishing company in Spain, he had made Adrian work the company in Wyoming. So now Adrian worked for his money; he was becoming the man he was born to be. As for our marriage plans, we had decided to get married some months after our princess was born. And that was good with me because I needed to lose the baby fat so that I could fit into a decent, sexy looking dress.

"Yes," I said, cuddling closer to him. He wrapped both arms tightly around me, setting his hands on my stomach, making our baby kick fiercely. "But the question is: Are _you_ okay?"

"Love, how many times do I have to tell you? I am fine. Dimitri barely got me."

I rested my head against his chest and he started stroking my hair. "I love you," I whispered. "You look out for me, you love me, you love our little child, I have no other choice but to love and admire you back. I love you, Adrian. I could not bear without you or your love."

He flipped me over so that he was on top, and started kissing me. He chuckled when he felt our princess start kicking. She did not like it when people go too near her. You had to respect her personal space and that was my stomach.

"The baby does not like it when you get too near." I said, sitting up and rubbing my belly tenderly.

He smiled deviously. "Well, she is going to have to live with it for the next hours of her life because I am not going to let go of her mommy for a couple of hours." He said, untying my shirt from my neck to expose me.

I chuckled just as deviously as his smile had been. "I love it when you talk to me like that…" He winked as he flipped me so that I was on top. We started to undress each other and soon we were both stark-naked.

"Oh, Rose. You feel so good against me," he managed to say while we were making love.

I wasn't in _that_ mood. "Adrian, yessssss…"

It was another wonderful minutes when we both climaxed. I shuddered and lay on Adrian's chest as spasms of pure pleasure overtook me, my toes and fingers curling as the waves of pleasure went and passed. There were a lot of things Adrian was so wonderful at, one of them being sex, another being keeping me satisfied well.

I rested against Adrian's chest, trying to catch my breath. "I love you, Adrian."

"Rose…I love you a lot more."

The fight of which who loved the other the most was going to start again. But instead, we silenced each other with a kiss and had sex once more.

* * *

**Review!**

**P.S. Remember Adrian loves you, but it is only me that he is **_**in**_** love with! **


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I don't anything from Vampire Academy, just the characters I have created and the plot!

* * *

**_

I sighed as I stretched as soon as I woke up. I was so very content. I knew by the sweet kisses he was planting all over my bare body and swollen belly, I knew that Adrian was awake. I smiled, opening my eyes and staring into his Emerald green eyes that I hoped our daughter inherited.

"You can never keep your hands, lips, and other parts of your body off me can you?" I asked, smiling at my wonderful fiancé.

He chuckled softly and started kissing me all over my body. "Well, you seem to love my parts on you…and _in_ you." He said, winking at me and rubbing a hand over my baby bump.

I blushed. "You got that right." He chuckled, which only made me blush brighter. He leaned down to peck me on the lips but it turned into a lot more.

%%%%%%

"Pregnant…and still seriously hot," Adrian commented as soon as I came out of the closet where I had been dressing. I was wearing a white halter top (which I knew was going to get dirty because I had developed this bad pregnancy habit of staining my clothes every time I ate; to Adrian and Athena it was cute; to me, it was annoying), some comfortable jeans that I would probably lose later on, and some cute sandals.

I smiled, going to the bed where he was laying. He opened his arms for me and I surrender to him. He tightened his arms around me, well as much as my stomach would let him. Of course, like always, our baby started kicking. He chuckled when he felt her kicking.

"I swear, this baby does not like you." I said, smiling as he laid a hand on my belly. I yawned; it had been at least two hours ago that I had woken up, but that is what babies in the belly did to you; they made you want to sleep all the time and eat all the time.

He laughed quietly. "No, she can't unlike me." He raised an eyebrow and then lowered himself to my belly, lifting my shirt up, pressing his lips to my exposed tummy. "If my princess does not love me, then who will I shower and spoil with overly expensive goods?" He asked, talking more to my stomach than me.

I put one hand underneath my head and started stroking Adrian's hair with the other. "Uh, hello. You do have a wife that you can _shower and spoil with overly expensive goods_."

He started kissing from my pregnant stomach until he reached my lips. He started kissing me all over, making the baby kick even harder. Seesh, this baby was going to be just like her mother. "You are not my wife…yet."

I spoke in between his kisses, rubbing my belly while I spoke. "Oh yeah. I do remember you saying that we were going to get married after this monster was born." I said, tenderly stroking my stomach.

"Screw that! Let's get married right now. Forget whatever Athena said—"

Before he could say anything else, there was a knock on the door.

I had a good idea of who it was. "Come in!" I called out and Athena walked in.

She had a look of pure excitement on her face. She came to join me on the bed. Athena, in the short period of time we had known each other, had become my best friend. I knew her better than I did Lissa. Oh, speaking of, I needed to let Lissa know I was pregnant. Crap, it had been all this time since I had last talked to her.

"What's up, Athena?" I asked the same time Adrian asked: "Jeez, why do always ruin our moments, Athena?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Quit being a bitch, Adrian. You almost sound like your favorite Aunt. Queen Bitch…like Rose likes to call her." And to me she said, "Rose, I came to inform you that the people from the furniture and the designing store are done with painting the baby's room and setting up most of the furniture."

I smiled. I had everything I needed for the baby. All I needed was, well, the baby.

I sat up, causing Adrian to almost fall off the bed. "Great…now go help me set it up."

She beamed. "I would be more than happy," she said, patting my belly. "After all, she is going to be my favorite niece and my only goddaughter."

"Yeah," I said, walking out my bedroom's door with her.

Athena stopped and turned around to look at Adrian. "Adrian? Get your ass off that bed and come help me set up your daughter's room!"

Those two were always fighting with each other. It seemed normal. After all, they were brothers and sisters.

Adrian tossed an arm around me. He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Babe, I am so excited and happy for this baby to come. You will make me the happiest man on the day."

I smiled a smile that was filled with my whole heart. "And you made me the happiest woman when you helped me create this."

He grinned mischievously. "It wasn't that hard. You better than no one should know that. Just a little splash in the hole—"

"Adrian!" I stopped him from saying another word. "There are ears around."

"Oh, don't me, Rose." Athena said, chuckling.

He kissed my blushing cheeks. "Sorry, babe." He began rubbing my belly again. "I can't believe we are already at week thirty two. I wish we would have known a lot sooner that we expecting so that I could enjoy those baby moments with you a lot more." He sighed. "Well, when we make the next baby, everything we did wrong with this baby, we are going to do right with that baby."

I rolled my eyes. "Jeez, _this _baby hasn't even come out yet, and already you are planning for the next." I stared absentmindedly at nothing in particular. "Hell, it might be some time before we even think about getting pregnant again."

"Oh. How long are you going to make me wait before I get to impregnate you again?"

I rolled my eyes again. "It might be some time." I said, winking at him and walking off to help Athena with my baby's room.

* * *

**Boring chapter, I know. But still review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Anyone interested in helping me finish this story? **

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the wonderful story of Vampire Academy, but no, the famous Richelle Mead owns it except the characters and the plot I have created**__**.

* * *

**_

"Wow, this is just too cute. Makes me want a baby now. I should go make one." Athena said, looking around the baby's room. The decorating team had done a pretty amazing job at painting the room. I loved it.

Adrian laughed. "Yup just tell your boyfriend to bust a nut—

"Adrian!" Oh, God. I was seriously going to marry a way too perverted man.

"I think I am going to pay for a sperm donor." Athena said.

"Athena and her crazy ideas."

"Shut up, Rose. You love me just the way I am."

"You know it!" I said as sarcastic as possible.

Just then her phone beeped. "Oh, Yay!"

"What?" I asked.

"Um…I secluded you and Adrian for some pictures to remember the good old days of when you had my great niece in your tummy." She said, rubbing my belly. What was it with people and my belly? I swear, Adrian's mom and dad couldn't take their hands off of it and neither could Adrian's sisters. I wondered if my mother and father would react the same when they saw me pregnant.

Adrian had made me call both of my parents. And they would be here next week. Both of them. He said it was time to make peace with them and he also wanted to tell them the good news that we were getting married and had a baby on the way. I just hope they didn't freak out…

Jeez, Athena… "When is this appointment?" I asked her.

"Like right now." She said.

I groaned. "I wanted to take a little nap. After all, I have been working hard."

"No, Rose. No more sleeping for you." She looked serious in my eyes. "I was told by Penelope that the more you walk and stay active, the easier it will be to push out that baby that's kicking in there." She said, tapping my stomach.

"Well, I really don't care. It's still going to hurt, walking or not."

"Not true…According to Penelope, which you know is studying to be a doctor, the more you walk the faster your, um, down there, opens."

"Really?" This was an interesting matter.

"Yes." She smiled cheekily. "And she also said that having sex makes you dilate much faster too."

"Wow…"

"So, are you ready to go?" Adrian had been observing all this in silence. "Adrian, you look a little scared? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am just excited for our baby." He came to hug me and started kissing my belly. "I can't wait to hold you in my arms, baby."

"Aww…" I said, looking deep into his eyes. He really was a wonderful man that I absolutely loved and would love for the rest of my days.

%%%%%%

"Pose like this for me." The photographer said. She had made Adrian and me strip down till our chests were exposed. We were doing some weird pose. Adrian and I were kissing, while his hand was on my exposed belly and the other was around me, my hands were covering my breasts, my jeans were unbuttoned so that my whole pregnant belly showed, and the lady had made me put baby girl shoes so that people knew I was having a girl.

"Alright. Perfect." She flashed more pictures and left Adrian and me to dress.

%%%%%%

"Wow, I really like this picture the best." Athena said, while we walked to the front door of our house, looking at the picture we had taken first, which was the one where Adrian was kneeling down, putting his hands on my belly and forming a heart with his hands. I liked them all, but I had to agree with Athena that I liked that one the most as well.

"Which one do you love most, babe?" I asked, showing him all the pictures.

"I love them all." He said, kissing my lips. He pointed to the picture where I was naked from the waist up. "But I love this one the most."

"Of course you would…"

He chuckled, taking one out of my hand. "I am going to put this one in my office."

"You would…" I said, chuckling. "That's why I love you. You are so straight forward. Never hiding anything."

"Ow!" I said, as I felt a Braxton hick contraction hit. If these false contractions hurt, then imagine when I was having the baby? I would probably die of the pain.

"And that's the only thing that stops me from having a baby…the contractions. I hear they are the worst part of being pregnant."

I sighed. "Don't let that stop you." I rolled my eyes.

Adrian reached into his pockets for his keys and unlocked the door when he found them.

I started walking towards it, wondering why Adrian wasn't going inside. Athena was following me either. "Aren't you two coming inside?"

"Right after you, babe." Adrian said, winking at me.

I opened the door.

And—

"Surprise!" A crowd of people cheered as soon as I opened the door.

I looked at back at Athena and Adrian who were beaming. Damn, even though I had strictly said I didn't want one, they had planned a baby shower for me.

Damn.

* * *

**Please review! And tell me if you want to help me finish! Thanks a billion! **

**Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: How I wish I owned VA…Fortunately, RM owns everything except the characters and plot I have created!

* * *

**

Athena checked the clock again for the millionth time it seemed. "Okay, how bad are the contractions now?"

"Not that bad. I can live a couple more minutes, I guess." I said, trying to breathe the contraction that decided to hit at that exact moment.

Athena picked up her phone again. "Let me call Adrian again."

I stopped her this time. This had to be about the twentieth time she had called Adrian. He had been in an important meeting, his dad was even there, but when I called him that I needed to go to the hospital to have our baby girl, he said he would come as soon as possible.

"Adrian will come as soon as he can."

Athena nodded, chewing on her nails. Bad habit, I must say. She stood up and started walking back to where all the rooms were. "Well, I am going to pack some things for the baby."

"Okay, you do that. Distract yourself." I said, chuckling. She was freaking out because I was going to have the baby. Shouldn't I be the one freaking out? Guess not. I was perfectly calm, despite the thought that I would have to push out a baby and that I was going to feel some excruciating pain.

As Athena walked to the rooms, the doorbell rang. "I got that." I called out to Athena.

She probably didn't hear me. I walked to the door and opened it. A young Moroi lady with blue eyes and blonde hair and by her side a five year old boy and a pregnant belly stood there. She looked very suspicious and nervous. Sort of as if she was acting.

"Um, hey? Can I help you?"

She took a deep, shaky breath. "Is—is…" She took another breath and her voice came out a little less shaky. "Is Adrian here?"

"No, he is on his way. I am his fiancée. Can I help you with something?"

I saw her expression change. She went mad. "And I am Mayra. So you are the girl that Adrian cheated on me with?"

"Um, what?!"

"That's right." She pointed to the little boy. "That's right. These are Adrian's children."

I stared. "How?"

She smiled evilly. "Well, your little Adrian isn't who he pretends to be."

She patted my shoulder. "Don't act so shocked." She started to leave. "You can come to our wedding in June."

"Okay?" That was when Adrian's wedding and mine was going to take place.

"Yes and make sure you bring that little scumbag to the wedding; I want to meet her." She said leaving now.

Before she could leave, Athena appeared out of nowhere and stopped her. "Hey, you whore! Adrian would never cheat on anyone! And he would never get a low class Moroi to be the mother of his children!"

The lady looked absolutely terrified but she managed to get some words out. I was too shocked to say anything. But I was mad. "You clearly do not know your brother very well."

That's when Athena lost it. She shoved the woman against the wall. "You don't come here to someone else house and disrespect it! No go!"

"Look at him!" The Moroi screeched as she pointed to her son. "Look at him and tell me if he does not look like Adrian."

I gasped. This boy looked identical to Adrian. No fucking doubt in my mind that he had cheated on me. No freaking doubt that Adrian Ivashkov was still the womanizer I had thought him to be.

Athena could not believe it. "Go!" She yelled at the lady.

Oh. She did leave. She almost ran away.

Seriously, did God choose this as an appropriate time to make my contractions more intense and more urgent? I doubled over in pain and Athena caught me before I hit the ground.

"Rose? Are you alright?" She was crying. "I can't believe Adrian did that. I am sorry."

"Don't talk about it. Take me to the hospital." I screamed out in pain. `

"Okay!" She walked over to the car, helping me walk as she went. She lowered me into her car and I screeched as another contraction took me over.

I started crying. I could not believe Adrian had done this to me. I honestly had thought he was a different guy. A nice guy.

But it turned out I was wrong. Like always.

We arrived to the hospital in less than ten minutes since it was right around the corner. Athena demanded that I get a wheelchair so that they could wheel me into the Maternity Floor. God, it was horrible pain.

Horrible.

Once in the room, they made me get naked. They laid me back on the bed and just covered my body with hospital sheets.

I took deep breaths as instructed by the nurse that was in charge of me. Athena wasn't here. And I was glad. I didn't want anything to do with Ivashkovs right now.

"Oh, goodness!" the ob/gyn said while she checked my, I'm sure, dilated cervix. "When did the contractions start?"

"Infrequent ones have been hitting ever since yesterday."

"My, my. You are already seven centimeters dilated." Her voice and face looked very familiar. But she was covered in doctor's clothes so I could see her face really well.

She turned to speak to one of the nurses. "Get me an epidural with some pitocin."

They injected me with some medication that made the pain go away. And then she injected another one that made the pain get worse.

To my distaste, Adrian had to arrive an hour later.

"Just breathe through it, babe."

I ignored him. I did not want to see him. Or anyone. I took a deep breath.

The doctor came back again. She seemed so suspicious. And she couldn't take her eyes off Adrian. She checked me again. "Mighty, God! You need to get pushing."

"That's what I have been trying to tell you!" I yelled at her.

She called in some of her nurses and they made Adrian hold up one of my legs while they made another nurse hold up my other leg. And I pushed with all my might. Pushing out the baby didn't hurt as bad as the contractions did. It was just contractions that made child birth horrible.

"You got this, babe. Just think, once this is over, we'll have our baby girl."

"Shut up…" I did not want to hear him at all. "Ahh!" I was getting so tired and weak. But I refused to give up.

I cried out in pain one last time before I heard the wails of my daughter. After some seconds, the placenta came out as well.

I leaned back against the bad, catching my breath, and crying with joy. This was it. After seven months of waiting, I finally had my baby. She was here with me now. The nurses started doing some flurry of movement around the room. But they wouldn't show me my baby.

"I am sorry, Ms. Hathaway. But it seems we have to take your daughter away for some serious tests." The doctor sighed. "We are afraid that one of her lungs has collapsed."

I closed my eyes in horror. "Please…don't let anything happen to her."

They nodded and wheeled her away.

"God, please save my baby. I could not live without her." I sent up a silent prayer.

Then I looked at Adrian who was wide eyed and scared for our daughter.

I knew disgust was all over my face. "I can't believe you, Adrian Ivashkov! I can't believe you!" I started crying now.

He moved to hug me but I stopped him. "Rose, my love, what's the matter?"

"Don't you ever call me my love ever again! How could you after what you have done to me?"

"Rose, tell me, what did I do to you?"

"Oh, for craps sake! Don't lie! You know what you did!"

"No, Rose! What did I do?"

"You did Mayra! She was the one you were after all along, wasn't she?" I started. "You were only with me because you felt sorry."

"No, Rose. That is not true. I do not even know a person named…Mayra."

"Don't lie, Adrian. I saw with my own eyes her child and yours and the one that was on the way."

"Rose…" He seemed at lost for words. "Rose—"

I stopped him from trying to make up another lie. "Don't lie anymore. I've heard so many of those already."

I put my head in my hands and started to cry. I could feel him starting to get near but I pushed him away again. "I don't want to see you ever again, Adrian. Leave."

But he didn't leave. He waited till the doctor came back to tell us the horrible.

That suspicious feeling returned once more as she walked in the room. She still had not taken off her bloody outfit, which surprised me. "I am sorry to say this, Ms. Hathaway. But your baby did not make it." She came to pat my shoulder, all the while looking at Adrian. Once she said what she had to say, she left.

"No!" I sobbed uncontrollably. I could hear Adrian crying as well. I turned towards him with a million pounds of hatred in my body. "It's all your fault! Oh, no, my baby! She's gone! I will never hold her!"

I took a deep breath. "Go, Adrian! I don't want to see you ever again! Ever!"

He didn't leave; he stayed where he was, crying with me and feeling all my pain.

It was beyond words, what I was feeling. It was like I had died. I had lost the two most important people in my life, just in one hour. I had no desire to live anymore.

I felt Adrian's hand go on top of mine. I let it stay there. Then, I started crying harder than ever. He moved his whole body so that he was now hugging me. I didn't do anything else but let him comfort me. And we cried together, feeling each other's pain.

* * *

**Don't hate me…it will get better, believe me. Just think of **_**Suspicious**_** for the next chapter…**

**Review…and you'll see the next chapter sooner!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the wonderful story of Vampire Academy, but no, the famous Richelle Mead owns it except the characters and the plot I have created.

* * *

**_

"I heard what happened…I am sorry." Athena said that evening. Adrian had gone down to the lobby to buy some coffee because we had had a rough morning.

More tears started dripping. "I know…I wish I could get out of here. All these happy mothers and their happy babies make me depressed."

She didn't say anything for a while. "Will you go back to Adrian?"

I had to think about that for a while. "You know…I know Adrian. And I know he wouldn't really do that to someone. If there was a problem he made, he would do anything to fix it. And I know he wouldn't just leave some random woman out on the street to tend for his kids." I sighed. "But if that turns out to be true—that he had another woman while being with me—then I will just go back to being what I was meant to be. A guardian."

Athena leaned over and hugged me. "Rose, I'll miss you a lot."

That made me cry again. "So will I."

There was a knock on the door. Both Athena and I turned to look at the person standing in the doorway. The Queen. "Rose, how are you?"

I frowned. Why was she acting all nicey nice with me? But I didn't bitch her out this time. I was too…sad to do as so. "I am fine."

"Sorry for your loss…it really is a sadness and a pity that you couldn't birth your daughter right." She didn't look sad at all. "That should teach Adrian to go back with his other woman. And to not go after cheap blood whores like you."

I put my head down, ashamed of myself. She was right. Every word that had just come out of her mouth was true.

Athena slapped the queen hard. And I do mean hard. A red hand print was left from the absence of Athena's hand.

"Don't ever let me hear you say those awful words to Rose!"

She looked very scary and towered over the queen. "You are nothing, Tatiana. Nothing. You may have the Queen Title but that's it! If you didn't have that, you would be nothing! You would have no money, no family, no nothing!"

Tatiana didn't say anything. "You are not saying anything because you know it's true! Your own son hates you because of your selfishness! You care about no one then yourself! And I hope one day you realize what it feels like to lose someone you really love! I hope it hurts you and it makes you realize what an evil bitch you are!"

I had the satisfaction of seeing the queen look embarrassed. I wanted to clap for Athena. I didn't, though. I _did _plaster a huge smile on my face, a smile that Adrian smiled back to when he came in the door, apparently oblivious of the scene in front of him.

"Rose, it feels so good to see you smiling again. What could be the reason behind that?"

"Your Aunt being told off."

He looked over to the corner of the room where Athena and Tatiana stood. I could see Athena's face like she wanted to murder the queen as she kept on talking. "You worthless piece of shit! I wish my dad would finally agree to kick you off the Royal chair. And I sure hope my father never hears about this because those good bucks you are earning from him are going to stop coming."

Tatiana looked mortified.

A commotion from the door made our attention go to the door.

"Your majesty?" A doctor said from the door way. "I need to speak with you."

"So speak." She said it in a rude tone.

She came into the room. "We are sorry but there wasn't anything we could do…" The queen looked confused. She paused. "We received some reports of someone crashing. And a couple of minutes later another report we received concluded that the passenger was your son, Ignacio; he died at the scene of the accident."

"Oh, dear God…" I heard her whisper. She sounded…humble. Tears started crawling out of her eyes. "God…. Is his body here?"

The doctor nodded sadly. "He was severely injured. Nothing we could have done could have saved him. I am sorry, truly sorry, Ms. Ivashkov."

For the first time in my life, I saw Tatiana Ivashkov as a normal human being. Not like a dirty hag from hell. I could understand her pain. I knew what it was like to lose a son or daughter. I was a victim of that.

I saw start to sway and the doctor helped her to a nearby chair. Athena was right. The queen had no one. Bad people always get the worst things. And Tatiana was one of them.

I didn't know what made me do it, but I did it.

I climbed off the bed and struggled to get to the chair next to Tatiana's. I put an arm around her. "It will be okay." I didn't know what else to say.

She cried even harder. "I feel so bad now." She looked up at me with tear streaked eyes.

"Don't…"

Athena rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Rose, but I do…"

Another commotion from the door. Mayra came running in through the door with a pile of money in her hands. She threw it at the queen. "I can't do this! I am sorry! But I can't do this."

That's when I saw through Tatiana's fakeness. Crap. Fooled again, Hathaway.

Tatiana went up to Mayra. I looked down at her stomach and she didn't have one. It was flat…not swollen like before. "Okay, what is going on here?" I had to ask.

Mayra turned to me. "Rose, everything I said back there was not true. This was my first time meeting Adrian."

I gaped at her and the queen. "Tatiana paid me so that I could tell you that I did know Adrian and that we had a kid together. And she also made my older sister play doctor." She came to me and grabbed my hands. "I am so sorry! I never meant anything!" To the queen she said. "I just couldn't do it. I couldn't take a poor, innocent baby." She started sobbing and then left.

But the queen caught her before she left. "You can't leave one of my jobs half done! I'll ruin you!"

Mayra shrugged. "I don't care…" And left.

"This is shit!" Tatiana cursed.

I wish I had my full strength but I was very exhausted. I wanted to tear Tatiana up and kill her and feed her to the dogs. I wanted to slaughter her and…Ugh! But, thank God, Adrian was here. He was already going for her.

He shoved her and she almost fell to the ground. "Go, you lying bitch! I will make sure your whole life is ruined! You will not be queen from this day forward." He shoved her and shoved until she was crawling away.

I was shocked. I heard Adrian dragging his Aunt across the floor. As if on cue, a nurse came in with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She was laying on a clear box shaped crib. My baby.

Tears of joys started falling down my cheeks. "Is that—is that _my _daughter."

The nurse nodded. "She is. Absolutely one hundred percent _your_ daughter."

"God…I don't know what to say."

She frowned when she looked where I was sitting. "You are supposed to be on bed rest, Miss."

"Oh, am I?" I started getting impatient. "Can you hurry up and let me hold my baby?"

She chuckled. She reached over to the crib and pulled out my baby who started to whimper.

"I will give you the baby once you get back on that bed."

I had to follow her orders. She helped me climb up on the bed. Damn nurses.

I completely lost it when I took my daughter into my arms. She was awake, staring at me with her big eyes. A gazillion tears streamed down from my eyes.

"She has been the cutest and most precious baby I had cared for this week." The nurse said. Then, she looked behind her. "Well, I'll leave you two to enjoy your bonding moment with your baby."

I turned looked up and saw Adrian standing in the doorway, looking at the infant in my hands. "Rose, is that our baby?"

The nurse smiled and left.

I nodded, more tears falling out.

Adrian burst into tears as well. He walked up to me and leaned down to admire our daughter. "Can—can I hold her?"

I nodded and putting our baby into his arms. He looked so wonderful holding our daughter. Of course, more tears spilled. I had had my mother/daughter bonding moment; now it was his turn to have his father/daughter bonding moment.

"Hello, my little love, you don't know how happy I am to finally meet you." He let a tear run down his cheek. "When I found out mommy was pregnant with you all I wanted was to meet you, to hold you in my arms and fall in love with you the way I fell in love with your mommy."

It such a very special moment. But all I could do was bawl my eyes out.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Ever since you were conceived, I wanted you. And now you haven't been here in my arms for two minutes and I already love you and would give my life for you. You and your mommy are the best things that have happened in my life. My life is useless and worthless without you in them."

I sighed, happiness taking me over. "Adrian, I want to thank you."

"For what? It should be me thanking you."

"Well, you did help me create this baby."

He leaned down and kissed my lips very passionately. "No, just the opposite. Thank _you_."

He turned back his attention to his baby. "Hmm…now this is where the drama begins. What are we going to name you?"

I chuckled. And thought about it for a second. This baby was special; we had to name her after someone special like her as well. A little someone both Adrian loved to death. But we couldn't use her real name because it would be too confusing. Thank God Adella had decided to name her Athena Lillian.

I smiled, knowing that Adrian would love the name. "Let's name her Lillian May."

"Oh, you know Athena will _love _that."

I laughed. "That's why."

He smiled and looked back down at the baby. "Lillian May, my darling, your mother is a genius. I wanted to name you something more simpler like…Rose."

"Hey, let's save that name for our next baby." I said.

"See, your mommy is already so eager to get started on the next baby." Adrian said, smiling and winking at me. "We might get started soon."

"Adrian, I swear if you stick that _thing _in me again without a rubber shield, I swear, I will kill you."

"See, mommy can be very awesome at times but other times she can be scary as hell." I laughed.

A yawn over took me. Adrian looked down at the baby once more and then looked at me. "Oh, baby, mommy is tired. We should let her sleep."

I stretched my eyes already closing. "Take care of our baby, Adrian." I was so tired. I had not slept in like two days.

Adrian leaned over and kissed my forehead and my lips. "Sleep, my love, Lily and I will be here when you wake up."

He handed her to me. "Kiss mommy goodnight, Lily."

I pressed her to me and kissed my baby girl. "Love you, my daughter." Then I turned to look at Adrian. "And of course I love you, too, my awesome fiancé." I winked at him.

He took the baby from my hands and kissed me once more. "I love you just as much as you love me. Maybe more." He kissed me another time and I fell asleep, with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

**Please…review! I loved this chapter…my favorite to write! Tell me what you thought of this! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I am sad to inform you that this story has only a couple more chapters before it's done. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and don't forget to read and review my baby story Another Romance! You guys are the best! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: RM owns all this except the things I have created.

* * *

**

"Rose, just tell me." Athena commanded as we looked over designs of wedding dresses. It was like three months away from my wedding with Adrian. You would think the big day being three months away, I'd have my dress, but no.

"Athena…" I had just come upon a really pretty design for a dress which was an excuse to not what to tell her what was up with me. "Look! I love that dress!"

"Oh my shit! I love it!" She looked longingly down at the dress. Then she went back to her earlier case. "Rose…please tell me."

"Athena." I groaned. "I just feel that Adrian should know first."

A woman with a pretty smile came up to us. "Ladies, welcome to Mallory's Boutique." She put her hands together. "What can I help you with today?"

"Looking for a wedding dress that isn't off the rack." Athena said.

"That's our expertise. Custom made wedding dresses." She smiled at Athena apparently unaware of me. "When is the date of your wedding?"

"Oh, it's not my wedding." Athena looked over at me. "It's her wedding with my brother."

"Wow!" The lady exclaimed. "Adrian finally got himself a bride?"

"A bride and a daughter…all in the same year." I answered for Athena.

She chuckled. "Well that is mighty good." She put on her thoughtful look. "Miss, what are you looking for in your dress. Or can we surprise you?"

I really didn't know what I wanted for my dress, so I chose her latter option. "Surprise me."

%%%%%%

I turned off my car as soon as I parked right inside the garage. I got off and pressed the button to the garage door would close again. I stood in the doorway and admired my car. It was a five series BMW sedan. Adrian had custom built this car for me. It had everything you could ever possibly imagine.

I laughed, remembering the day he got it for me. I had freaked out because I had never seen a car so luxurious and expensive (well expensive to me; it had cost one of Adrian's daily pay checks). And he had said I had to get used to his luxurious gifts.

I unlocked the door with my keys and went inside, taking off my shoes as I went.

"Babe!" I called out. "I am home!"

I went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle.

An arm wrapped around my waist from behind as I drank my water. "Mmm, Rose." He kissed my cheek. "I missed you all day."

I turned in his arms and I saw that my little Lily was there. She was asleep, though. I turned my attention back to my fiancé as I took my baby out of his arms. I reached up and pecked his lips. "I missed you, too, babe."

He smiled and leaned over to me and kissed me hard and deep. It was kind of hard to do since I was holding the baby. "Adrian…" I moaned onto his lips.

"Rose…"

Fortunately, that's when Lily decided to wake up. Half the time I wished I were a baby so that I could just cry when I was hungry or dirty and sleep all the time.

"Oh, she's hungry. Better make her a bottle." I said to Adrian. He started working on Lily-May's lunch. Adrian was the perfect father. Ever since Lily was born, he would be the one that woke up at night and fed her and changed her when she was dirty. He would take care of her whenever he came home from work, even if he was tired. He would do anything for her. I was kind of glad that I was pregnant again with our next baby. He didn't know, yet, though.

I looked down at my baby. "Hey, my precious love. Did daddy take care of you well? If he didn't tell me so that I can kick his ass." That was a question I didn't need to ask. I knew he loved our daughter so much and would die if anything happened to her.

I walked over to the living room and went to go sit on the couch with Lily in my hands. I started talking to her again. "How's my pumpkin?" Oh, yeah, Rose. She's going to talk back to you.

Adrian came back with her bottle. He stopped in his tracks. And paused to admire me. "You look so beautiful holding our baby. It's like you glow."

I smiled. "Wow…"

He came to sit next to me. "Do you want to feed her or me?" He answered his own question. "Daddy, of course."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. "Of course." I agreed as he took her out of my arms.

I snuggled closer to him and put my head on his shoulder and looked down at my daughter. She was the most beautiful thing that had happened to me. Just like her father.

I laughed, remembering how I used to strongly dislike Adrian when we first met.

He smiled. I knew he loved seeing me so happy. "What's so funny?"

"I was remembering when we first met. How you used your witty pick up lines to get at me. God…you were something." I put a hand in his smooth hair. Wonder what he did to keep it so smooth? "I used to not like you…and now I have a precious baby with you and another one on the way _and _ I would die without you."

"Wait, go back." He stared at me. "Another one on the way? We're pregnant again?"

"Well. Technically, it's me that is pregnant…" I smiled. "But yes we are."

A look of excitement passed over his face. Soon his lips were attacking mine again. "Rose, I don't know what to say."

"I don't know…you can say something like _Rose, I am sorry for not following your orders during sex, but when you are in that mind, you forget things…_" I said, trying to imitate his voice but failed miserably.

"Don't judge, my sappy love." He sighed. "Aren't you excited at all?"

"Of course I am." I put my hand against my belly. "I hope it's a boy so that he could be my baby, unlike that little flower you are holding." I said, kissing my baby's forehead.

He laughed. "Well, I do believe it's called Daddy's girl and Mommy's boy."

"That's why I want a boy so that he could be my baby. Simple as that."

He grinned mischievously. "It's going to be a girl. You just watch."

"Oh, please don't start!" I put my hand up. "Don't ruin my hopes."

He kissed my forehead. "Don't worry, babe; I won't." He started kissing me and then his lips went to my ear. "It's going to be a boy, I promise. If it's not, then we try again."

"Two kids are enough for now…maybe one more in the future."

"Hell! Let's give the Moroi something more to talk about!" He laughed. "Let's have eighteen!"

"Holy hell whole!"

He laughed.

"All I can say is…OW!"

He laughed once more. "You don't say _OW!_ When my guy is up in your—"

"That's because it's different!" I stopped him before he could let his dirty words come out all the way.

"Babe, talking seriously, how bad does it hurt?"

"Bad. Try shoving a watermelon up your nose."

"Ow."

"Exactly."

I smiled in satisfaction. "You aren't so bad after all."

He was about to reply when the doorbell rang.

I looked at him. "Who could be bothering us?"

He shrugged and I went to answer the door.

I opened the door.

"Rose!" She gasped out holding a hand to where a gaping wound that was squirting out blood. "Help me!"

Someone had stabbed her.

* * *

**Ooh! Who is it? Tell me who you think got stabbed? **

**Review! **


	23. Chapter 23

**No action here…but I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA!

* * *

**

"Adrian!" I screamed as soon as I saw that it was his Aunt.

Who would stab that old hag? Not that I cared anyway.

Adrian came running as fast as he could. Good thing he didn't drop our daughter.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"Your aunt. I would deal with her but she hates me."

"I don't hate you!" She gasped out.

"So you say when you need me most!" I yelled in her face. It was kind of revenge. "Adrian, honey, deal with her." I took my baby out of his hands and started walking back to the living room.

I heard Athena's voice from the door way so I turned around to look at her. "Holy hell, what happened here?"

"See for yourself." I pointed at Adrian who was healing his aunt.

Athena merely looked back over her shoulder because her attention was focused on my baby girl. "Lily! How is my favorite niece in the whole world?"

"You only say that because she is your only niece."

"Yeah, well, she will still be my favorite. No matter what."

"Sure…" I looked back to Adrian and his aunt. "Need any help?" I asked, flashing him a smile.

I saw his Aunt's face twist with anger. She really hated me. Who cared? I hated her back.

He rolled his eyes, reading my thoughts. "No, thanks, babe."

"I love you…" I said and turned back to Athena.

"Soo, Rose? What was it that you didn't want to tell me back at the shop?"

I smiled. She hated when I kept secrets from her. "Do you really want to know?"

"Duh! Why do you think I came over here?"

"Well, you are going to have to wait till my wedding to find out."

"That's so long away."

"Hey, maybe you'll find out sooner."

"Babe?" Adrian called out.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to take my Aunt home."

"You do that. And make sure she doesn't come back."

"No!" The queen gasped out again. "I want to speak to Rose."

I looked curiously at her. "Speak, Tatiana."

I watched as she limped her way towards me. She sat down on the couch opposite to me.

"What do you want?"

"I want to say sorry."

"Apology not accepted; you can leave now…"

"I am really sorry, Rose. I was wrong when I did that to you and your daughter and Adrian."

I stood up. "Look, Tatiana. You hurt someone I loved. I do not take it lightly when you hurt someone I love." I pointed towards the door. "The door's over there. I want you to go out it and never come back through it! I am tired of all your sick drama!" I turned my back on her. "I don't want to see you again. Leave."

She nodded. "I understand, Rose. It's all my fault."

I didn't feel bad as she left. She deserved those words.

Adrian came to me and hugged both arms around me. "Rose, I am so very proud of you."

I sighed. "I feel a whole lot better now."

He smiled. "Sure you do. And so do I."

We heard the sound of tires pulling out in the driveway. "Penelope is here." Athena announced.

"She is?" I asked.

"Yup. She wants to see her niece of course."

I went to get the door as soon as the door bell rang. Adrian was right behind me when I opened the door.

"Rose! Hey! It's been so long!" She threw her arms around me. Penelope was so much like Athena, except Athena was much wilder.

Behind her, I could see my parents standing there. Where had they appeared from? They didn't tell me they were coming.

"Mom, Dad? It is very nice to see you, but what are you doing?"

My dad smiled and came up to me and hugged me. "We really wanted to see you, kiddo." He winked. "We wanted to check out the things you have been doing behind our backs."

"You mean my baby or Adrian?"

My mom gasped. "We knew about Adrian…but you have a baby already?"

"I knew one day I was going to be a grandpa…"

"Well, don't just stand there. Come on in Grandpa and Grandma."

As my mother walked, she threw her arms around. This was _so _motherly. She was so different too. I saw a glimpse of something shiny on her hand. Before she could hide it, I grabbed her hand and examined it.

"What is this?"

"A ring." She said it to me like I was dumb.

"Wow, mom, I think that ring is bigger than the one I am wearing. Adrian is a cheapass."

"Rose, I know your fiancé. And cheap is something he is not."

I chuckled. "I know…I was just teasing you."

We gathered around the room and everyone took turns holding Lily. My parents and Adrian's sister were so astounded by her. They claimed that they had never seen a baby so precious like the one Adrian and I had. I was glad that my family and soon-to-be family had welcomed my baby so well into the family.

%%%%%%

"Rose, I have to admit this is the cutest baby I have ever seen." My mother said holding my baby while we rested on the bed. It was our girl time. Adrian and my dad were downstairs discussing some business, I supposed.

"I know, mom, she is an angel." No one could deny the adoration in my voice.

"Adrian is very lucky to have you." She stated.

"No, it's the other way around. I am lucky to have _him_."

She nodded. "As I am to have your father."

I smiled hugely at her, eating a mouthful of ice cream. "Tell me. What happened between you and my father."

She started at the wall. Her eyes were somewhere else. "I was out having fun with my best friend when a Moroi came up to me and asked if I wanted to dance. He bought me a couple of drinks and we went to his apartment later on. There, we made you."

"Okay…I didn't ask for that detail. But okay. Continue."

"He was very excited when he found out I was pregnant. After a while, I was excited too."

"Wait. So you didn't want me?"

"It's not that I didn't want you. It's that I was young and could barely take care of myself and I didn't have a clue of maternity or anything."

"I understand."

"When I had you, that was the best day of my life. Your father was there too. And he loved to show off his baby girl that day."

I couldn't help but cry. "Then why didn't you two stay together?"

"Because…I wanted to go back to being a guardian. Your father got mad and then we split. I took you to the academy so that you could be raised there. End of story."

"And now you two are back together?" I asked my eyes going to her ring.

"Yes. We got married secretly. It was just the two of us."

"Wow. I am happy for you."

"As I am for you and Adrian?" She dipped her spoon in the ice cream box. "So when is the big day…your wedding and Adrian's?"

"Well, it's in three months, but it might be sooner because I don't want my stomach to start showing."

She gave me an _are you serious _look. "Rosemarie Hathaway? You just had a baby not two months ago and you are pregnant with the next?"

I looked away. "Hey, it just happened."

Instead of getting mad, she chuckled. "Just like _you. _You just happened too."

I laughed. "Mom…please. Don't talk about this."

"I am not saying anything." She put her hand on my cheek. "I am proud of you, sweetheart. Go out there and have fun. Make the mistakes I made and the ones I didn't have time to make. Live life like you want to because it's too short to waste it."

"Thanks, mom."

We stayed quiet for a while.

"How many kids are you and Adrian planning to have?"

"At least two."

"Hell, why not more? Give the world something good to talk about."

"You know, that's what Adrian said. But, he said he wanted eighteen kids." I grimaced.

She laughed. "That boy and you are seriously meant to be."

"I know. Why do you think I am with him in the first place?"

"Because you love him. Just like I love your father."

"You know, mom. That is so right."

There was a knock on the door. My father and Adrian stood there. In the short amount of time, I think they had become best friends.

"We came to join the sexy ladies." Adrian said, walking to the bed and climbing it while my dad did the same on the side my mother was on.

It was such a homey scene.

My father and mother got off the bed, putting the baby in her bassinet that was next to the bed. "Janine, Adrian has showed us to a guest room. He said we could make use of it." My father said as they walked out the door. I didn't want to imagine what they were going to do next.

Adrian chuckled throwing his arms around me. "Your dad is seriously awesome."

"Yes…he can be scary but he is great most of the times."

"Yeah…I know where you get the scary side from."

I laughed but then yawned. "I am getting tired. I had a long day."

He started undoing the bed and we slipped under it. "Time for some sleep!"

"Your baby's hot momma needs to sleep." I was barely awake.

"And so does your baby's daddy." It was not long before we were both snoring.

* * *

**Review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**I love this chapter! I hope you do too! Please review! And enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.

* * *

**

_I can't believe this day is finally here!_

Today was the happiest day of my life as I was marrying Adrian today! I was so very nervous and it was normal as it was that every bride was nervous on the day of her wedding day. My mind began wandering off as the cosmetologist polished my face and body. The strokes of her brush felt very soothing against my skin.

Over the past few months, the queen never stopped trying to get me to forgive her. Constantly she bugged me on how she was so sorry for being a bitch to me (well she hadn't used that word). Finally, I had gotten tired of her constant pleas so I had given her an invitation to our wedding. I hoped she didn't ruin it. If she did she was out on her ass. Adrian had done some investigating as to her had stabbed her. All that came up was some Moroi that she had upset. I didn't blame that guy, really. Everyone hated the queen.

Except…Lillian.

My worst nightmare that my daughter, the person that I loved most liked the person I hated most. Life is so _wonderful_. Not. Lillian could not go a day without seeing her _Tata. _That's what she called her. It was horrifying. So I had to put up with Tatiana everyday just so my baby could be happy. I swear. It was like Lillian read my mind sometimes. While Tatiana was holding her one day, Lillian threw a smile my way as if saying _life's a bitch, huh, mommy? _

My little flower angel, Lillian, was about to be six months. She had started teething some weeks ago and now had two tiny teeth. She had also started saying little words. Her first was, non-surprisingly _Dada_. It was so adorable. What wasn't adorable was the she had started crawling as well. It was horrible because she would eat everything her little fingers could find. A week ago, Adrian and I had taken her to the doctor because she wouldn't eat. We found out why. She had swallowed three pennies. God, that girl was horrible. And when Lissa's son, Sebastian, and Lillian got together, we liked to call them _The Terribles. _Besides the horribleness of Lillian, she was the most adorable thing ever.

Currently she really was annoyed with me due to the fact that I was having another baby. According to Adrian's mom, that is how Penelope, Adrian's older sister, had acted when she had gotten pregnant with Adrian. That gave me hopes that I might have a boy after all. I was now sixteen weeks pregnant and my baby bump was fairly small. It was very hard to notice. If someone looked at me, they would just think I had packed on a few pounds not that I was actually carrying another baby.

My phone ringing made me come back to my senses. I looked at the caller ID and my heart pounded. It was my future-to-be husband. I had not seen Adrian in two days. And it was hell. I was about to pick up the phone when Athena swatted it out of my hand and answered it herself. "No talking to Adrian until it's time to say '_I Do'_."

I groaned. "Bitch…" I whispered and she stuck her tongue out at me.

I started dozing off again and Athena interrupted me again. "Adrian says he loves you with all his might."

I smiled, my eyes still closed. "Tell him I love him more." Athena cracked me a smiled and told Adrian something I had not said. "She said she is not so eager for saying _I do _as she is for stripping off your clothes later tonight and making another baby." I could hear Adrian's laugh from the other line and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What?! And she didn't tell me this why?" Athena exclaimed a moment later. "It's only two hours away till you see her. Bye." She turned her accusing eyes on me. "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant again?"

"I told you I would tell you on the day of my wedding. And now you know." I looked around. "Where is my precious love?"

"Lily is napping since she didn't get much sleep last night."

"Are you kidding? That girl oversleeps."

"Just like her mother."

"Don't talk shit…until you are pregnant…you will never know how it feels."

Athena and I chatted about a lot of things. The wedding, Adrian, my pregnancy, my Lily, the queen (shudders), my honeymoon, which she revealed nothing about, the new house Adrian was building for us to live in, since we would soon be a bigger family, and a lot of other things.

It seemed like minutes, by the hours went by. And I would soon be marrying Adrian. Everyone had left for the church some minutes ago. It was just me and Athena and my dad, who was going to walk me down the aisle.

"Athena, how do I look?" I asked her as I assessed myself in the mirror once more. I just loved my dress. It was a sweetheart-shaped strapless dress with a strap over one shoulder for decoration. The dressed hugged my body from chest to just below the upper thighs. Below my thighs, it flared out into a mermaid style train. My hair was done very nicely as well. It was parted to the side and the stylist had done a bump on the front and a bun of curls pinned to my head on the back. (So hard describing; picture on my profile.) On the side of my head, was a flower that was made up of feathers. I also was wearing a cathedral veil. I looked good.

"Rose, you look beautiful."

It wasn't she who said it. It was my dad who said it.

Athena smiled. "Well, I better leave so that I could set up everything over there." She kissed my cheek and waved to my dad and left.

"Thank you, dad. You look gorgeous as well."

"I know…your mother was telling me as so."

I laughed.

He started walking towards me. As he walked, I could see he had an expensive antique box in his hand. He pulled out a platinum, diamond bracelet with sapphire diamonds. He grabbed my hand and clasped it on my wrist.

"What is this for?" I asked as I admired it.

"Well, every bride needs something borrowed, something blue, something new, something old, and a sixpence in her shoe." He pointed the bracelet. "This covers the borrowing, the age, and the blue. And I know you have everything else covered."

I hugged my dad. "Thank you."

"I can't believe my only daughter is finally getting married."

"Neither can I. And if we don't leave right now, I won't be marrying anyone because it is getting so late."

He chuckled and I put my hand in his. "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, nerves in my throat.

He smiled and started leading me down the stairs.

"Wow, Dad." I said when we reached his car.

I loved my dad's car. It was a black Bentley with black tinted windows. As a matter of fact, it was all black.

My father opened the door for me and helped me in. He went to his side and started the car. "You really like it, honey?"

"Yes…damn. I love it. Why didn't Adrian get me a car like this?"

"Well, if you love it so much. You can have it."

"Thanks."

I settled back and enjoyed the ten minute ride in my new car.

It was not long before my father was opening the door for me again. I got out and Athena was waiting there for me with a bouquet in her hands. My bouquet. She looked very excited for me.

"Everyone is already here! Adrian is very nervous."

I felt very dizzy. "Oh, goodness. I am about to faint."

"Deal with it." She started fixing my veil. "I am going to tell Vanessa, your awesome wedding planner, that you are here." She kissed my cheek. "Good luck!"

"Ready, sweetheart?"

"I guess." We heard the music change and it was our turn to walk.

We waited for the bridesmaids to go with their groomsmen partners before I walked down the aisle on my father's hand. Our bridal party was made up of Mia, Athena, Lissa, Penelope, Logan, Brendon, Christian, and Eddie.

I was very excited as I walked down the aisle. Everyone had their eyes on me. But my eyes were only for Adrian. Our eyes met and a smile spread on both of our faces. We had to walk a few feet before we reached Adrian.

My father placed my hand on Adrian's. "Make her happy…or else." He patted Adrian on the back. And he kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, sweetheart."

I had to hold back tears. I didn't want to start crying now.

"You look stunningly gorgeous."

He smiled. "And you look absolutely, amazingly beautiful. I would steal a kiss if not for the fact that he hasn't said _you may kiss the bride._"

I chuckled softly and the priest started talking. "_We are gather here today to celebrate the marriage of these two epic lovers…._"

Since Adrian was Romanian we had decided to do a Spanish tradition that involved arras, which were thirteen coins, each representing something: love, trust, commitment, respect, joy, happiness, harmony, wisdom, wholeness, nurturing, caring, cooperation, and peace.

Mia gave a box of arras to Adrian and he poured them into my hands while the priest said something.

"_Bless and sanctify your children in your love. May these arras be a symbol of their mutual fidelity and help. Your word says that wealth is "the reward of humility and the fear of the Lord". We pray that they never forget the words of our Lord Jesus Christ, who said "It is more blessed to give than to receive." Help them use their resources in service to their family, the Church, and the community. This we pray in the name of Jesus Christ. Amen."_

He continued on and on. It was finally time to say our vows. Adrian and I had chosen to keep it simple with our vows. They were something like this:

"I, Adrian, take you, Rose, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold and to be the best husband to you and father to our children, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Rose, affirm my love to you, Adrian, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you. With kindness, unselfishness and trust, I will work by your side to create a wonderful life together. I take you, Adrian, to be my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as we both shall live."

I had never seen Adrian shed a tear before I did. It made me cry as well.

The priest said the words that officially made us husband and wife: _"By the power vested in me by the State of God, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

He wiped a tear from my eye and whispered I love you before kissing me. It was the sweetest kiss ever. The crowd started clapping and it was kind of hard to let go of his lips. That only made our family and friends clap harder. We pulled away and faced the cheering crowd.

"I can't believe you are finally my wife, Rose. I have waited for this moment ever since I met you." He nuzzled his nose against mine and started kissing me again, while I cried.

"God, Adrian. I love you so much."

"Congratulations!" I don't know who said it but we were soon pulled into millions of hugs.

%%%%%%

"Okay now you can open your eyes." Athena took off the blind folds from my face while the wedding planner took Adrian's blindfold off.

I gasped as I looked around the ballroom where our wedding reception would take place. The ballroom was transformed to look like pure Royalty would be here. It was just too gorgeous and pretty.

"Wow. You guys did an amazing job." Perks of marrying a rich guy was that he had hired someone with his dirty money to do the entire wedding ordeal without us breaking a sweat.

"I love it!" I screamed.

"I agree." Adrian said.

"Alright we can let all the guests in."

It seemed like a million people piled in as soon as the doors opened. Everyone sat at their tables to enjoy the hors d'oeuvre hour, the cocktail hour, the Viennese hour and the chocolate fountain, and then they served dinner. Everyone enjoyed the food. It was so delicious. Adrian and I had wanted food from different cultures and that's what we got. Everything was great.

After we finished eating, we decided to cut the cake. It was a three tier fondant cake with a series of edible flowers for a topping. It was really pretty. And it tasted just as good as it looked. Athena made Adrian fish out the garter from under my dress. At first he tried getting it with his hand, and at last, he just shoved his face under my dress and took it off with his mouth. Several men gathered around as he was going to throw the garter. Eddie caught the garter. Then, it was my turn to throw the bouquet. Penelope caught it.

Athena had said that whoever caught the garter and the bouquet had to dance to a song and then the married couple would jump into their first dance. Poor them…Athena made them dance a song that you really had to use your feet a lot. Poor Eddie who rarely knew had to dance. It was the song _Lookin' For A Good Time_ by _Lady Antebellum._

Then, Adrian pulled us into our first dance. We danced to the song _You're Still The One_ by _Shania Twain._ It was a song that fit perfectly for our wedding.

It went like this:

_(When I first saw you, I saw love.  
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.  
And after all this time, you're still the one I love.) _

Adrian chuckled as I threw my arms around him. "Rose, that is so true. When I first saw you, I felt my heart swell up double size with absolute love."

"Weird…'cause I didn't feel the same way…But now, I can't live without you." _  
_

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

"A lot of people thought this would never work out…and look at us now." Adrian said, leaning down to kiss me. "We have a beautiful daughter and another baby on the way."

"I love you…" was all I responded. 

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night _

"Every night I sleep, all I dream about is your beautiful face." I said, kissing him.

"That's because I dream walk on you." He said and I chuckled. 

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'_

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong_

He held me tighter and I wrapped my arms around his neck to get closer.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

"You are the one I kiss good night…but I also give Lillian a kiss…" I smiled, looking into his eyes and falling into a deeper love.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

_I'm so glad we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby_

He tipped me back and started kissing me. Another roar of claps and cheers started.

And that's when the real party started.

The music changed to the song _Why Don't We Just Dance_ by _Josh Turner_. Adrian and I had to separate now because we had to bring someone to dance on the dance floor and then they would bring someone and then bring someone else…. It was supposed to get everyone dancing until the party ended.

As the lyrics sounded I decided to bring my dad first to dance.

_Baby why don't we just turn that tv off  
Three hundred fifteen channels of nothing but bad news on  
Well it might be me but the way I see it the whole world has gone crazy  
So baby why don't we just dance_

"Come on, daddy. Dancing time." He started chuckling. Everyone was watching as father and daughter shared a dance. Adrian was dancing with his mom so people were dancing with him too. That boy had moves and I didn't.

Thankfully, my dad did know how to dance.

_Guess the little bitty living room aint gonna look like much  
When the lights go down and we move the couch its gonna be more than enough  
For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin' nobody's gonna see us go crazy_

The start of new lyrics meant it was time to get a new dancing partner. Adrian went and got my mother while I danced with his dad. And my dad and his mom went to get themselves a different dancing partner.

"James! You sure have some moves there! I could see where Adrian got his good moves from!"

He chuckled. "I wasn't Adrian's father for nothing!" He spun me around and time for a new partner.

_So baby why don't we just dance down the hall maybe straight up the stairs bouncin' off the wall floatin' on air baby why don't we just dance_

I got Christian next since he was dying to go out on the dance floor. "Show me your burning moves, bright-flame!"

He laughed. "I am so happy for you, Rose."

"Thanks…your turn to get married next." I winked and I got spun into the arms of my husband and we finished dancing the song together.

_  
Baby why don't you go put your best dress on  
Those high heeled shoes you love to lose as soon as the tunes come on  
On second thought just the way you are is already drivin' me crazy so baby why don't we just dance down the hall maybe straight up the stairs bouncin' off the wall floatin' on air baby why don't we just dance_

_Ah cut a rug_

_Well it might be me but the way I see it the whole world has gone crazy so baby why don't we just dance _

_Oh baby why don't we just dance._

When the song was done, I was breathless. Adrian had done some weird dance moves. Well, not weird. They were just foreign to me. We had a blast. Everyone had a blast. This had to be the best party people had attended in like a century. The hours ticked by and soon Adrian and I found ourselves dancing to the Last Dance Song.

The song was _Take My Breath Away_ by _Berlin_.

_Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game  
On this endless ocean finally lovers know no shame  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn around and say_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Watching I keep waiting still anticipating love  
Never hesitating to become the fated ones  
Turning and returning to some secret place to hide  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say _

This moment was so intimate. I was glad Adrian and I were sharing it.

_Take my breath away_

_Through the hourglass I saw you, in time you slipped away  
When the mirror crashed I called you, and turned to hear you say  
If only for today I am unafraid_

_Take my breath away  
Take my breath away_

_Watching every motion in this foolish lover's game  
Haunted by the notion somewhere there's a love in flames  
Turning and returning to some secret place inside  
Watching in slow motion as you turn to me and say_

_Take my breath away  
My love, take my breath away_

Adrian kissed me once more and we slipped out with our family to take last pictures before we left to the honeymoon. My daughter was still awake and it was very late. Adrian and I had decided to take her to our honeymoon. It was honeymoon/baby moon. So we had to take her along. Or else we would miss her dearly.

Our family hugged us as we boarded a plane that would take us to the famous beaches of California.

"I love you, Adrian. I can't believe you are finally my husband."

"All those hard days I had to go through paid off because you are now my wife. I love you, too, Rose." He kissed me and the plane took off.

**The End…**

**For Now!

* * *

**

**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter and this wedding! **


End file.
